


Reset

by Taeryfai



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, KyuWook - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cannot stop time - but perhaps you can rewind it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Play

**Author's Note:**

> An import from AFF (same title - same author name etc.)  
> I just really wanted to try out the import option.

AUTUMN

* * *

Silent wings of velvet carried the owl as it watched onwards seeing everything, yet no one seeing the owl. His form black in the starlight, what little there was considering the light pollution from the city, yet lighted white by the moonlight. The sight of an owl here was rare here... people would normally exclaim upon catching a glimpse of a moon basked feather. But no, the attention was far from the skies... humans rarely looked upwards unless they had a particular reason to but the occasion sent all eyes to one location. All attention was on glaring red and blue lights which disrupted the night so rudely, not to mention the blaring of those sirens and screech of rubber upon gravel leaving a slight burning stench in the air which was accompanied by the metallic hint of blood. Worse than that was the crying borderline screaming. The frantic, desperate screams which pierced through the night's sky. There had been an impact. Someone was injured.

With black eyes as dark as the night sky itself the owl settled in a tree, claws hooked on a branch watching the happenings unfolding as a figure was moved into the wailing white beast of a vehicle. With a screech of itself the owl was off back into the night, leaving the sounds to ebb away into a rush of air and the distance hum of the city below.

_▶_

Ryeowook tossed against the white sheets of his bed, clenching the duvet cover tightly in a death grip as if it would drag him from his dark slumber like a life raft would drag one from the depths of the dark ocean. It was providing no such relief however as the dream had woven the web too tightly upon him already. He remained the prey. He wasn't going to escape.

_▶_

The scenery changed now as the owl sweep across the city, but there was darkness... an all-consuming blackness which lingered around the edge of the vision. It crept unnoticeable at first further in - swallowing more with each passing second - until it was obvious and too close for comfort bringing with it a sense of foreboding. With a sense of panic there was a futile attempt to hold it back, to stop it. It didn't stop however... they weren't going to stop it anyway.

Then was pure unadulterated darkness. It was not a cushion; it wasn't soft or comforting it was the kind which sent a prickling of skin down peoples' arms and backs, a chill run through their veins turning blood to ice. A tightening left him feeling like he couldn't breathe, like he was suffocating - like he was going to die.

A constant beep brought him back however bringing with it a stream of green tinted light into the darkness... it was hazy and wasn't very bright as he swam towards it but it may have been a spotlight in comparison to the darkness that had reigned before. It was as he drew closer to the light that he released what the light and the sound was. A heart monitor.

_▶_

By now the covers were off, he never liked his feet restrained by the covers anyway but tonight all of the covers were off the side of the bed leaving him in his thin pinstripe pyjamas to continue to turn wrinkling the pyjama bottoms as he attempted to move in them yet them restraining him thanks to his weight against the mattress tugging them back against his moving legs. He was left in a cold sweat practically smashing his face across his pillow as he let out small frantic murmurs, wishing the dream to be over. He didn't like this dream. Not one bit. Especially the way it felt too realistic to be a dream.

He was released from the dream sobbing as the dull and final tone of the heart monitor went off. His eyes shot open but aside from that he had stilled, he felt like he couldn't move all of a sudden from a great weight that pushed down upon him from all sides rather as if the force of gravity had increased. His eyes remained fixated upon the ceiling noting the uneven plastering eyes following bumps and curves; it was a familiar and strangely comforting after that dream. Or rather nightmare. Letting out a last weak sobs the nightmare had left him with, he felt exposed, cold and... a pain in his side. Finally gathering the strength to move from the position he turned his head to notice last night's book digging into his side no doubt going to leave an imprint. He wasn't going to read one of her books again before going to bed he was sure if it lead to dreams like that. Maybe he should start reading lighter things such as children stories about mischievous fairies and elves.

Trying to rid his mind of the dream he slowly closed his eyes (for he was tired... the nightmare had given him no rest at all) only to open them again immediately as memories of the dream fled back to his mind, he attempted to chase them away with thoughts of nice stuff such as how Sungmin from work always seemed to know the best cupcake stores which did some of the best pink bubble-gum cupcakes ever. Not to mention how cutely decorated they were without being  _too_  girly. And how Jongwoon had promised him to take him to the zoo to see giraffes (they were his favourite animal) because there had been a baby one there. These were all nice things to push that thing out of his mind and help him sleep and hopefully dream of better things and to forget it as dreams are generally forgotten.

▶ ▶ ▶

His ever increasing annoying alarm on his phone awoke him the next morning or rather he awoke just before it and realised how cold he was thanks to kicking the covers off last night and just as he gathered his covers and was about to drift back to have much needed sleep as he was tired as heck the alarm decided to go off. Typical. Today was going to be an off day it seemed and it was inevitable considering how exhausted he felt not to mention where that book dug in still hurt a bit he wouldn't be surprised if it bruised. Groaning he got out of bed, he would like nothing more than to screw work at this precise second but screwing work was not going to pay the bills. In a mechanical fashion he followed his morning routine groggily getting dressed and all the who-ha's, although he didn't really care much if he missed any buttons or did it up wrong in the mood he was in. He just wanted it to be over and done with quickly so he could get a good sleep or at least nap. Dragging himself out of the house with only a piece of slightly burnt toast without butter or anything for his breakfast he had a feeling today was going to be a crappy day indeed.

Unhappily on his way to the bus stop he was finding his prediction was proving to become true as not only he stepped into a murky looking puddle darkening one of his trouser legs he had to see his bus pulling off without him on it. When the next bus  _finally_ arrived he had to be in a tight squeeze next to some woman who smelt a bit funny and in the really bad way. It was vaguely like some wet animal mixed with tobacco smoke along with just bad hygiene he would have to guess, not to mention she was a bit on the creepy side with her staring eyes which seemed to follow him even as he left the bus and as what seemed to be an owl (he brushed it off as a really fat pigeon) decided his shoulder would be a perfect toilet. Not to mention when he got to work how the automatic doors didn't open for him and he practically walked into them  _and_ they still didn't work despite them working perfectly for a co-worker just beforehand. Did he break a mirror or something? Because he seemed to have not very good luck today, not that he really believed in the luck malarkey, he just wanted to blame something for the bad day he was having because he didn't really think he had done something bad enough to deserve this day after the night he just had.

When he finally managed to find his way to his office up far too many flights of stairs as the elevators naturally had to be broken or under repairs despite being perfectly sound the other day he was greeted most graciously by a colleague and friend. "Wow. You look dreadful and kind of stink too." A bottle blonde stated looking up at Ryeowook as he entered the office, with a groan he collapsed into his spinny chair beside the blonde before sending him a painted look. The blonde did have a point, after all his hair was unkempt; he had slight bags under his eyes which were somewhat bloodshot. His buttons weren't all matched up to the right buttonhole and his trouser leg still had the tell-tale wet mark from the stepping in the puddle, not to mention how that woman's smell rubbed off on him a bit and the bird poop on his shoulder which he had rubbed off for the most part.

"Well gee. Thanks for such a thoughtful comment; you look like you walked out of a model magazine like usual how am I to compete." Ryeowook replied hotly running through his hair which was a bit too greasy for his liking (probably due to the sweating from the nightmare), today really wasn't his day and he didn't really want to be picked up on it.

"Bad day then?" The blonde questioned smiling, much too cheerfully for Ryeowook's disgruntled brain to agree with after all if he was having a bad day he didn't think that Mr. Lee Sungmin should look like a super model and be in such a good mood. It wasn't natural and it just wasn't fair. And why did he have to sit next to him? Normally he didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed it but today however there was the fact he looked so dreadful and he looked even worst sat next to Sungmin by comparison. Stupid Sungmin and his bow shaped lips, y rustled hair and amazing gene pool.

"That obvious." Ryeowook grumbled eyeing up his too bright computer screen; it overwhelmed his eyes a little. It was bad enough they were the old square models when widescreen was much more practical and help them multitask much better which was ideal. That added to the fact they seemed to adjust much better in his opinion but what do you know their big boss had to be a cheapskate.

"Yup, I have something that will cheer you up~" Sungmin declared in a sing song tone before just plain smiling at Ryeowook, now if the computer screen overwhelmed his eyes then Sungmin's smile was not helping as damn was it bright and incredibly white. "Cupcakes~"

"The bubble-gum ones? With the little marshmallows?" Ryeowook asked slowly and somewhat longingly, Sungmin merely nodded smugly. "When do you want me to sign the marriage papers?" Ryeowook declared with a small grin, Sungmin merely laughed at the other. It was just so typically Ryeowook but he had to admit those cupcakes were really delicious - so was the owner of the shop but he wasn't going to tell anyone that. After all he didn't want any competition. Ryeowook was quite good looking himself - not to mention their nosey supervisor had his own 'charm'.

"Want one now?" Sungmin prompted, Ryeowook merely gave him a look which screamed out 'hell yes' before giving a content smile as it was sneakily passed to him so their supervisor, the legendary (in the office) Kim Heechul didn't catch on and then steal most of them leaving them with hardly any of them. Because seriously they were some awesome cupcakes at everyone in the office seemed to like or at least them three did.

▶ ▶ ▶

He would have never thought it but work had succeeded in boosting his mood, well it was mostly Sungmin and his cupcakes. That kid was a good friend and he had cupcakes which always was a plus. Although getting dragged into the toilets by the terrible twosome (Sungmin and Heechul) was annoying, he did come out of it more cleaned up and presentable. The day had gotten off to a far better start than he would have imagined, he had to give it to them (them being the terrible twosome), they did know how to lighten the mood and add a bit of spice to mundane everyday life even if Heechul could be a bit of an not to mention inappropriate. Even if Sungmin tried to be a bit too cute sometimes for his liking or attempt to karate chop him in several occasions. Overall he was glad they were his friends.

But to the hell with them for abandoning him at lunch! They had left him here. It was Autumn borderline Winter and they had left him there at this strange cafe he had never went to before, they had reasons why they were late, he was sure they did... but to ask him to come here and they'll met him after they were done discussing whatever with Jongwoon yet not show up for about half an hour. It was boring and he figured ordering anything might be considered rude without waiting for them so they could eat together. So maybe their luck hadn't quite changed.

With a huff he prodded the laminated menu he had grown all too familiar with and quite frankly bored of, the illustrations were not the best and borderline weird looking - what really bothered him was the picture of the woman and how the white of her eyes were green. It didn't seem like one printing mistake as he had a look at the other menus and she was like it in those as well. The menu was probably meant to look bright and friendly to appeal to families but all it was doing making him think it was just kind of scary and they should get another artist to do the work and probably colouring.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting there?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see a handsome man, make that a very handsome man. He was smiling; it was not quite the smile someone gave to a stranger. It was as if he was a friend... or a lover. The mere thought of the last one sent shivers down Ryeowook's spine. The stranger's eyes were fixed upon his own with an intensity which practically hypnotised Ryeowook, they were just so dark not quite as dark as the sky but just as deep and endless he figured he could easily get lost inside those pools.

"I was waiting for my friends." Ryeowook blurted out cursing inwardly at how his cheeks managed to heat up in a fiery passion; he wasn't normally so shy and just so bothered by a mere look - even if the man was his ideal type. Yes he was gay, so sue him. There was a smirk and he just melted a little inside as the only pulled out a chair next to him leaving Ryeowook oh so aware at how close the other was.

"Ah surely you wouldn't mind company as you waited for them then." The man stated, his voice was kind yet he could still hear a bit of bite within it and it was thrilling. The urge to smack himself to knock him out of his stupor the stranger had left him in was strong but even greater was the want to allow the other to stay for some absurd reason.

"S-Sure, my name is Kim..." Ryeowook managed to stammer out shyly, it was stupid really at how one handsome male could render him practically speechless. It had never really happened before; sure he could be shy but not a blithering idiot who could hardly control his words let alone his blood pressure which seemed to increase with this man's presence. Oh he was definitely a man rather than a boy.

"Ryeowook I know." He was cut off before he could finish and Ryeowook's eyes widened in shook at how the other mentioned his name before he could get around to saying it. Alarm bells went off in his head, how did this guy he never met before - for if he seen him before he would have such taken note of - come to know his name! "It's on your name badge, relax, well anyway my name is Cho Kyuhyun." The man say with a coy, amused smirk at him, pink dusted Ryeowook's features as he realised that this Kyuhyun fellow was correct. What was he worrying too much about that anyway - but talk about embarrassing.

They began to talk and it was pleasant, especially when he found he wasn't thinking too much about the looks and the instant attraction. He found out was a lot better with Cho Kyuhyun the person than Cho Kyuhyun the face It was only a few minutes they had to bond but it felt like they knew each other for a lifetime. Sadly he deemed fit to leave only around ten to twenty minutes in. It was then when his  _buddies_ decided to arrive. Nearly an hour late when they said five minutes. Asses, they could have rang.

"Sorry we're late." Sorry wasn't going to cut it he was going to make them pay. More than likely by making them do stuff for him and winding them up about how delightful Kyuhyun's company was. It was a kind of a shame that Kyuhyun had to go, he would had liked for him to meet his friends they would have all gotten on well.

▶ ▶ ▶

A bouquet of passion flowers the petals the colour of the setting sun remained crumpled on the floor alongside the carrier of the flowers, vibrant red petals scattered across the dark blue tiled floor creating a great contrast. They were stunning and exotic but not to everyone's taste but they were his mother's favourite so what other flower would be bet for her stay in the dreary all too white hospital. With a groan Ryeowook sat up turning to look whom he had bumped into, a tousle of dark brown greeted him along with a smirk which was becoming trademark.

"Why what a pleasant surprise, but we should really stop meeting like this." Kyuhyun hummed offering the other his hand. With a small embarrassed chuckle Ryeowook accepted the hand and was pulled up to his feet, Kyuhyun went to pick up the flowers only to withdraw as if they had burnt him. Looking upon the other in concern he picked up the flowers himself.

"Allergy?" He questioned softly thinking that would be the only main reason people would stop so suddenly when it came to flowers unless there was a bee there or something. Kyuhyun eyed up the flowers in the other's hands with slightly narrowed eyes as if he disliked the flowers as if they did him harm or as if he just didn't like them.

"I guess you could say so.  _Espina de Cristo,_ interesting choice of flower for a bouquet." Kyuhyun hummed lightly, Ryeowook gave a sheepish smile before looking at the other with a grin, "It's my mother's favourite." He explained lightly scratching the back of his head not sure why he felt so awkward all of a sudden.

"I'm guessing she's a strong Christian then considering the flower's meaning." Kyuhyun stated turning his sight from the flowers towards Ryeowook's face. Ryeowook's face crumbled a little in thought he hadn't heard of such a connection of the two but considering the Spanish Kyuhyun said it did have a 'Christ' within it and espina sounded a lot like spine so he guessed it meant 'Christ's Thorn' in Spanish or something. Oh, didn't he felt smart after that brain storm. Though the other did seem to know a lot about flowers considering he was allergic to them...

"Well she does go to church every week..." Ryeowook began before he gave a small mischievous look at the other "but I suspect it’s to check out the young priest, so I'm guessing the reason it's her favourite is it's exotic and looks good. Kind of like the priest but with less of the exotic." Ryeowook stated with a small wave of his hand as if to emphasis the point. Kyuhyun seemed amused at that thought considering the smirk which slowly appeared upon his face.

"An interesting lady then, mind if I accompany you to see her then?" Kyuhyun questioned - borderline purred - Ryeowook was about to nod without really thinking before it struck him... how did Kyuhyun know he was going to see his mother.

"How did you kn..." Ryeowook began only to be interrupted by Kyuhyun before he could finish his question.

"You told me, after all why would you have a bouquet of your mother's favourite flowers if you weren't going to see her?" Kyuhyun explained simply and calmly, and yet again Ryeowook felt a bit foolish because of the other. The last time was about the name, this time was about how obvious he was not to mention the suspicion he seemed to have of the other which was mostly unfounded but yet there seemed to still be something he still did not quite trust.

"Who are you, Sherlock?" Ryeowook joked pushing the doubts to the back of his mind, before another questioned appeared in his head. "What are you even doing here anyway?" He asked eyeing the other up, he just couldn't help it, there was just something off. He couldn't quite place his finger on it; in the end he just deemed it because the other was just too good looking in his opinion that it was unnatural.

"Was the transport here for a mate." Kyuhyun explained simply "He wouldn't want collecting in a while, so what better to hang out with you after all the last time we did was a blast." For some reason that speech made Ryeowook feel incredibly shy and flustered, just the fact Kyuhyun enjoyed his company was enough to make him act like some kind of school girl with her crush! He blamed pheromones... and hormones and all the other mones that may be for making him act a bit like this.

"If you say so." Ryeowook managed to murmur out feeling frustrated with himself for acting this way, it wasn't like Kyuhyun was some idol or something though he was sure he had the potential to be one. He definitely had the looks. Slightly shyly he tugged on the other's sleeve before pulling the other towards where his mother was staying; it wasn't anything too serious aside from a fall and a broken leg. His breath seemed to accelerate a little at how they were so nearly holding hands and he felt like a bit of a fool at how his body reacted to the other.

He choked a little and quickly pulled Kyuhyun to the wall hand above the other's mouth to silence him though upon spotting something he wasn't expecting when visiting. With wide eyes from shock Kyuhyun blinked at the other in confusion and mild amusement wondering what had caused him to react in such a way? Ryeowook pulled his eyes away from a window screen which showed a ward before with baited breath looked at the other with baited breath. "He's there." He said in a low voice which resulted in Kyuhyun merely raising a brow at the other who rolled his eyes a little before pointing at the window. Peering in Kyuhyun noted a young relatively handsome man clad in black with a white collar, with a small hardly noticeable wince he withdrew to his original position.

"So I'm guessing that's the priest she goes to see?" Kyuhyun whispered back earning a nod, he found it amusing in all at how Ryeowook was making a sort of big deal out of it, and he had figured local priests would visit regular parts of their coronation if they were in hospital. Or was that just him that thought that? Ryeowook seemed sort of giddy at the moment as he looked at Kyuhyun with a huge grin.

"You know what this means." He began, his answer was a mere shake of the head, Ryeowook gave a small hum to himself. "It's so scandalous~ the priest is but a few years older than me and well she's my mother so she's old enough to be his too." He declared dramatically before giving a small slightly awkward smile presuming the other thought he was weird now. Who wouldn't?

"I have to go." Ryeowook's heart sank a little, so he did think he was weird why else would he leave so suddenly. Put that on a record on how quickly he had managed to lose a potential friend he was beginning to really spend time with, it had to be close to being a world record surely. "My phone just vibrated my friend needs picking up, call me later?" Kyuhyun said passing the other a note as he left. Blinking Ryeowook opened the note to reveal a number. Inwardly he squealed a little, so he didn't lose a potential friend after all. With a deep breath he entered the ward his mother was staying in greeting the priest with a smile.

"Siwon." He nodded, he refrained from using the father word for it his mock revelations about his mother and the priests' relationship was concrete it would have felt too weird. He doubted it was but he didn't want to jinx it, besides he knew Siwon from before he went into priesthood from when he moved into the neighbourhood which added to the weirdness to call the other father. His eyes drifted over the other male's face as the priest returned the smile and greeting, he wondered if the other would still be smiling like that if he knew of Ryeowook's uality. He doubted it, he could just imagine those impressive eyebrows furrow in disappointment and disbelief before looking upon him in pity as if he had some kind of illness or just with the knowledge that he figured Ryeowook was going straight to hell for his fiendish thoughts. But unaware of this he was warm and welcoming, he didn't think Siwon would stop being that... he would just not be so welcoming if he knew. Especially if he knew that when Ryeowook was younger he used to have a small crush on him because of how nice Siwon had been to him not mention even back then he was a looker.

"May I have a word with you, outside?" Siwon said pleasantly at the other however his tone held a note of underlying seriousness which Ryeowook felt to respond to, with a puzzled expression upon his face he softly nodded refraining from sitting down as he was about to do. Siwon lead the younger from the room much to the chagrin of Ryeowook's mother.

"Oh just pretend I'm not here then." The woman in the bed with brightly coloured cast on grumbled in annoyance, her nose scrunched up lightly in distaste. "Seriously, the youths these days."

Ryeowook gulped a little fearing the worst now that they were outside alone, who knew what Siwon was going to say, he could be announcing that he was in fact seeing his mother and they were going to get married or something! Or he could say that he disapproved of Ryeowook's life choices of liking men (as if he really chose it) or something horrible what Siwon did come out with was something considerably different to anything that he had thought of.

"Have you made a deal with the Devil? I can sense the presence upon you." Siwon said solemnly looking at Ryeowook, it was in all seriousness that he said it however Ryeowook took it in a most unsightly fashion in Siwon's opinion. He laughed. There was look of utter amusement and disbelief upon his face as if Siwon had told a hilarious and unbelievable joke.

"Not lately," He practically sniggered "and I wasn't really planning to in the future either." He had to wonder what the other was on to think that, did he hang out too often in the incense or something? Sure Siwon was a priest but did he really believe in demons and such, the only demons he knew was the man-made ones such as alcohol, cigarettes and drugs. Or perhaps this was some big metaphor for liking men, if so he wasn't buying it.

"Then take my warning and stay away from the temptation." Siwon declared taking Ryeowook's hands in his. Ryeowook's eyebrows furrowed, it was this metaphor wasn't it. Well to the hell with that, there was nothing wrong with it no matter what the Church or Bible said, he knew what was right in his heart and he going to stick with it. He removed his hands from the others.

"I'll do what I see best, thanks anyway." Ryeowook said stiffly, Siwon looked at the other in surprise at the answer and watched onwards in mild shock as the other left briskly towards the ward again. What did he know? Ryeowook thought annoyed and he made the firm decision to ring Kyuhyun later no matter what Siwon seemed to think of his life decisions.

▶ ▶ ▶

He had rang him. It had took a while for him to work up the courage to do it but he finally rang him after a week coming on two weeks of ‘if’ing and ‘am’ing, it was Heechul who finally pushed him into it. He had gotten fed up of the other sighing and looking at his phone as if it would magically ring itself that he just took the phone and dialled the number himself leaving Ryeowook with the ringing phone slightly panicking as he wondered what he was going to say just thankful Heechul hadn't put it on speaker phone as then he felt he would certainly die. It was bad enough they had to hear his end of the conversation let along Kyuhyun's side as well. As luck (good or bad) would have it, the phone was answered.

"Hello?" Kyuhyun's voice rang out; with small yelp he slammed the phone down and cancelled the phone call such to the mild amusement and annoyance to everyone else in the room. With a small groan Heechul gave the other a stern look.

"Just try texting him before he rings back." He stated with another small groan at the other's behaviour and hopelessness over a mere phone call. Sure Ryeowook had told the tale of how he may have scared the other off with his weirdness and Sungmin had to admit what he had recounted of what he said was pretty weird much to Ryeowook's chagrin.

Ryeowook decided to do as Heechul suggested it sounded a lot better than calling the other, for one thing he didn't have to worry about his big mouth saying something embarrassing as he had more time to think about what to put, with a deep breath he looked at Heechul pulling a face. "What do I put?"

Rolling his eyes Heechul just took the phone from the other starting to type before giving the phone back already have sent the message, Ryeowook took it back cautiously eying up the phone wondering what Heechul had put:

_It's Ryeowook if you remember me; you did give your number to me after all, sorry about the call my phone glitched out a bit causing it to cut out._

"That's a lie, it wasn't because of a glitch and why are your texts so long-winded?" Ryeowook said looking at Heechul with a scrunched up nose before Heechul poked his nose.

"Would you prefer a small white lie which doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things or looking like a complete idiot?" Heechul answered in a slow tone trying to get it into Ryeowook's head. "It's to explain it and get it over with, you numpity. Besides it's a smart phone, you don't have to type as if you're being charged by the letter for the SMSes."

Ryeowook chose to ignore the insult mostly as a text from Kyuhyun came through:

_Here I thought it was someone getting a wrong number, how you doing ;)_

"He sent a winky face!" Ryewook exclaimed looking at the others excitedly before pulling a face "What do now?" He said feeling all rather lost, winky faces meant stuff he didn't quite understand but he knew they were suggestive in a manner after all they were winking after all. With a small sigh, Heechul put his face in his hands shaking his head at Ryeowook's behaviour over a mere winky face.

"Well what are you doing? Text him back then." Heechul prompted before turning around to look at the rest of the office. "Who said anything about a break, get back to work." He demanded smirking a little to himself as they hurriedly obeyed, it was good to have authority.

▶ ▶ ▶

"You still up for the zoo? I know the baby giraffe isn't quite a little baby now, he's a good few months old but if you still wanted to then..." Jongwoon said sending Ryeowook a smile. Ryeowook blinked a little before smiling back feeling honestly flattered at how the other still remembered about it, but he hoped the other wasn't meaning to go soon as he had made arrangements with Kyuhyun. They were becoming actual friends now thanks to Heechul pushing them forward and they had met time and time again. He also managed to get over how scrummy Kyuhyun looked and know more about him, so they were less on the level of potential one-night or three-night stand and more of life-long friends. Well he was hoping mostly for the friend bit, he considered them as friends but he was not sure what Kyuhyun thought of them. He hoped Kyuhyun thought of them as friends at the very least.

"It sounds great Jongwoon, but when do you plan to do it?" He questioned with a smile towards the older male. He blinked a little seeing Jongwoon acting a bit weird and fidgety, well weirder than usual but Jongwoon was weird in a good way of course. He wondered if he had done something wrong or something to make the other act awkward. Awkward was a good name for it.

"Whenever you want it." He said rubbing the back of his neck, now Ryeowook was no expert in body language but he could tell that the other was either shy or awkward at the very least. Though he couldn't see why the other would feel shy around him, they had been friends for ages and he hadn't really been friends for all the time before this moment but awkward he could envision awkward fine. If Jongwoon was weird then Ryeowook had plenty of his weird moments, he figured everyone had weird moments and if they did not then they were really weird. If that made any sense at all.

"How about next month if you're willing." Ryeowook said, at Jongwoon's nod he pecked the other's cheek before leaving the office. He didn't see any problem with kissing the other's cheek, Jongwoon was fond of skinship for the most part and it was not as if he had kissed him on the lips or anything. It was all fandabbidosey.

▶ ▶ ▶

Halloween. Or All Hallow's Eve. Kyuhyun had invited him to what seemed like a Halloween ball or such, all masquerade and such. All very exciting after all it was always a bit of fun to dress up and it meant they were friends now which was a great step up from strangers and then acquaintances. They were friends in both eyes so now it was as if it was actually real friendship to Ryeowook. What really bothered him however was what on Earth was he supposed to wear to such an event, he didn't want to be the only one in a scabby costume if they were all in brilliant ones. After all it seemed like an annual thing so surely they would have nice ones, Kyuhyun however out of the kindness of his heart (how little there may be considering he had found Kyuhyun had a definite mischievous streak) had offered to help find him one. Then again he couldn't be so sure it was out of kindness after all, but he was certain Kyuhyun wasn't mean enough to embarrass him. Kyuhyun was more cheeky than plain cruel, when he did things it was as a joke rather to hurt Ryeowook found in his opinion. He felt strangely save around Kyuhyun now and trusted him despite having not in the beginning. He guessed it was as he now knew the other more than just a name to a face.

To find the ideal outfit though Kyuhyun had took him to this creepy place, which was fitting was as it was to be a Halloween gig but still it was creepy and he found himself gravitating closer to Kyuhyun as they went along. Some crazy something was telling him that Kyuhyun would protect him. It must be crazy as Kyuhyun didn't look very threatening in his opinion, he was slight in frame and Ryeowook had more muscles than him and he seriously doubted Kyuhyun had any fighting training by the look of him the only fighting he did was on computer games but still he felt safe around him. Besides some of these masquerade masks were gruesome and frightening which he had seen here, they were cruel half-masks with horns sprouted and snouts projected. His fingers wrapped around Kyuhyun's upper arm as he went even closer to him. He couldn't envision himself wearing any of them; they weren't like him at all. Was everyone to be wearing them? If so was he sure that he wanted to go... yes, his inner voice told him. Because Kyuhyun had asked him so. What a soft heart he had.

"Mother of pearl." Kyuhyun said softly before looking at Ryeowook who merely looked up in curiosity, "It would suit you for the ball." He said as if it would explain everything and as if Ryeowook wasn't completely clueless what the other was on about. Kyuhyun gave a short laugh. "Just leave everything to me and trust me about it okay?" Kyuhyun smiled towards Ryeowook and he was answered with a nod and a small 'I trust you' which had Kyuhyun beaming as he lead Ryeowook to a far more whiter and more innocent part of the warehouse, he presumed it was a warehouse anyway. Kyuhyun picked something up off a hanger before going behind Ryeowook to put what appeared to be a half mask over his eyes and tied it up.

"Turn and look at me." Kyuhyun commanded, but it wasn't in a threatening manner it was more of asking nicely with a push if Ryeowook was to describe it. You can draw more flies with honey than with vinegar. "It's perfect, you'll be a smash." And wasn't Kyuhyun definitely drawing him in, with an embarrassed yet pleased look upon his face he nodded lightly at what the other had said. He wasn't normally that quiet around Kyuhyun or people in general, in fact some people said that he could speak too much but it was the venue they were at. It just quietened him somewhat, it was almost as if the darkness put a dampen upon his natural brightness. He wondered if the other realised that he was much quieter and if he did he understood why, there was an eerie silence about the place he didn't want to break yet Kyuhyun's voice lingered upon it not so much breaking it but laying above it.

"I know the perfect outfit..."

▶

This was definitely not the outfit he would have chosen for himself but to be honest he had to admit he did look good in it and it did suit him. He did have some laughs from his friends though. They were just the type to do so, besides he was practically wearing tights though Heechul wasn't the one to talk having cross-dressed before. They were old-fashioned clothes like the ones people had back in the Georgian times or such the height of the big balls that you might have seen in Cinderella and other fairy tales. He was glad he didn't have a wig otherwise he would have been teased for ever more than likely. Once he had it on however they shut up, he looked really good in them. He sported a silken shirt and velvety breeches, and in his opinion breeches may as well be tights considering how they looked and how they managed to cling for the most part, they were just thick tights. The shirt had a fold-over collar and two layers of chest ruffles and was diamond white in colour. Equally the breeches were a pale colour bordering on the line of being silvery. Above this he had a jacket, it too was silvery – the colour of mother-of-pearl in intricate swirls alongside a darker colour. He looked good although he was a bit too white and such in his opinion; he almost felt it was like a wedding dress considering the overall feel and colour of it.

Ryeowook pulled his half-mask over his eyes, it was of Venetian design. Like his outfit the colours were pale and silvery, a mother-of-pearl effect yet again. It was a simple mask really in terms of shape and lack of snout and other such protrusions, shape wise it was all much closer to a highway man’s mask with its rounded edges. The base was the colour of mother-of-pearl and it was adorned with silver swirls which sparkled under the lights of the room. Across the nose bridge was a lines of music notes adding to the effect.

"I almost wish I had an invite now." Sungmin said longingly "It looks like lots of fun... hey, reckon you'll find your prince charming at the ball?" He asked teasingly poking the other's side; Ryeowook gave the bunny a look. His friends were seriously not funny at times.

"Oh, I think he already found his prince charming, ohhh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun." Heechul said mockingly before he looked at Sungmin and they both ended up laughing. Okay, his friends were incredibly not funny. They were so not funny that he would have announced off with their head if they were his court jesters.

"Shut it you two, now get going before Kyuhyun arrives." Ryeowook said annoyed and embarrassed thanks to the terrible two, they just found how red his face had went even more hilarious much to his utter annoyance. He began ushering them out, as if he was going to let Kyuhyun meet them, he could embarrass himself perfectly fine. He didn't need them to do it for him and scare him off for the last time.

"Oh I get it..." Heechul began "Alone time." The annoying two cooed out in unison at the end, they were shoved out in the end by Ryeowook and they were still cackling as they went. He made definitely sure they left through by checking through his window, he didn't want them to follow him or anything.

When Kyuhyun arrived he was getting all rather worked up about the ball, he had gotten way excited for this dance and he just hoped it would meet his expectations. He didn't know why but almost expected Kyuhyun to arrive in a horse-drawn carriage, the car was nice but he still slightly disappointed. He should really dream a little lower perhaps then, but if his costume was this good he was sure the ball was going to be amazing. Or at least amazingly dressed and hopefully well decorated. Now Kyuhyun looked amazing, he was stunning. He too sported a silken shirt which was upon enough to some milky collarbones and was too wearing tight velvet breeches but Kyuhyun’s left little to the imagination.  But Kyuhyun aside from that was quite different, he wore a tight black waistcoat and both hands and feet were garmented in black from the boats to the gloves. Over it all he wore long jacket, it was crimson in colour and flowed down to just above his knees, it was embroidered in ordinate golden patterns and adorning his throat was a loosely tied cravat leaving most of neck and collarbone on show. All in all he looked like some kind of y pirate in Ryeowook’s honest opinion. Upon his head he wore a wide-brimmed, plumed hat and a smirk upon his lips.

“You look good.” Kyuhyun said before kissing the back of Ryeowook’s hand, Ryeowook gave a small shy smile before looking away for a bit before playing with his fingers.

“You too.” Ryeowook answered before he was lead to Kyuhyun’s car as he took curious peeks as he attempted to spot the other’s mask, he couldn’t make out most of it with it being in the backseat but it was all rather similar colour to his gloves with hints of crimson.

He did not quite remember or see too much of the journey, he had been far more interested about other stuff. Like wondering what the venue would be like, he hoped it was as good as the costumes like entering into the past or another world like the world of fairy tales. Besides there wasn't much major landmarks to make note of it was mostly hedge and tree, tree and hedge. When they arrived it was at a derelict looking building, a bit like an abandoned factory with its large arched windows stretching upwards with bars across and upwards forming an almost prison feel. Most of the glass was shattered or long gone; some of the windows were bordered up with wooden planks. All were adorned with ivy or moss which crept up the darkened and graffiti covered brick walls spreading around the arches and pipes which fed into the walls and ground. Above it all stood a giant lone figure, silhouetted against the dark clouds which swirled almost angrily across the sky like dark figures marching onwards against the almost greyish and pale sky in some kind of great and ancient battle above them. A tower no doubt once used as a power source with billows of steam and smoke leaving it’s brim now left abandoned along with the rest of the factory. Plastering done seemingly centuries ago cracked and stained with brown from neglect looked downwards and he felt all rather small and as if he didn’t fit in dressed as he was especially in such a pure and pale colour in comparison to Kyuhyun’s dark clothing.

If it wasn’t for the music which carried upon the wind, a slow soft sound which caressed his senses particularly his hearing convincing him, pulling him nearer to the building he wouldn’t have even guessed there was anything happening in the building.

“You ready?” Kyuhyun asked and Ryeowook responded with a look, after all he wouldn’t be dressed up like this if he wasn’t ready. Taking Ryeowook’s arm in his, Kyuhyun let the way to the doors of the factory. It was not very inviting looking but there was light streaming from the gaps in the doors and the music was louder. Kyuhyun opened the doors and Ryeowook couldn’t but gasp. It was like walking into another world practically. Only the walls, bordered windows and pipes disguised as columns showed the true character of the building but even they were in, but even they were smothered by silk covering was faded and in some areas worn threadbare. It appeared they had been doing it for a long time by the look of it especially by the sight of the candles on the many hanging glittering chandeliers, the wax dripping down had formed some make shift stalactites. Tall, gilt dining chairs and arm chairs littered the surrounding dance floor with an abundance of cushions and the likes.  Kyuhyun slid his mask on and Ryeowook couldn’t even remember Kyuhyun getting the mask out of the back of the car. The mask was more like obsidian to his mother-or-pearl and it was encrusted with crimson claw like features at the edges of the mask, it had the same basic shape that Ryeowook's had but his had a protruding snout. For some strange reason he felt the mask suited Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook watched the dance intrigued as it went on as if the doors have never opened, they moved in a ring around the ballroom with a kind of lethargic brilliance as if the dance had been going on for years, it was like stepping into a continuous loop of when time stood still. An incense sort of smoke which drifted throughout the ballroom - or rather empty factory space transformed into a ballroom merely added to the atmosphere.

“Whoa.” It was as if a drop of water had disturbed the pond sending ripples throughout it when Ryeowook first spoke at the ball, heads turned towards him, beady eyes fixated upon his form and smiles like knives under the half masks glinted as he remained at the doorway. He gave a sheepish laugh before Kyuhyun gave him a reassuring smile before pulling him into the swarm of dancers as if to blend in with them, it wasn't too easy though considering how he seemed the picture of innocence in comparison to their sinister masks and dark clothing whilst he in contrast wore light and had wide eyes.

Then Kyuhyun pulled him into dance, he practically spun around the room in the other's arms and he felt like the jewel of the ball the way Kyuhyun was smiling at him. All of Kyuhyun's attention appeared on being on him and that coupled with the touch of his hands on his waist and upper body in general was thrilling. It was not doing him much good dismissing thoughts above friendship though, besides he didn't know if Kyuhyun was gay let alone interested. But to dance with him was the easiest and most natural motion even as they whirled around the room. He felt like he could have danced forever but he began to feel almost suffocated by the other dancers who appeared to have been drawn closer to the dancing too. Upon spotting the slightly uncomfortable look on Ryeowook's face Kyuhyun pulled the other to the exit.

"I got another sight to show you..." He whispered before practically running with Ryeowook from the ballroom and it was all rather exciting in Ryeowook's honest opinion, what he lead him to seemed to be a fire escape leading upwards. "Up you go." Kyuhyun stated with a grin, Ryeowook considered the rust that accumulated on it over the years might leave his outfit with a coppery stain or two but... he felt safe with the other.

Together they made their selves to the flat roof filled with large and many pipes tangling into all sort of directions.

"It's so clean from up here... and beginning so far away from towns and cities, the stars are so bright and clear." Kyuhyun said taking the other's arm and pointing it towards the heavens and the stars which shone above them signalling how fast time had seemed to creep up on them. Ryeowook listened to how the other spoke as if he was some kind of expert on the stars and how he spoke of them as legends and characters rather than dying or dead balls of burning gas. They ended up leaning against old pipes laid down on the roof-top curled up together as Kyuhyun explained them in amazing detail although Ryeowook had to doubt some of the authenticity of the stories he told. But he was nice and he had to wonder if - and it was a big if as it didn't normally happen - if Heechul was right. Maybe he had already found his prince charming, now if only Kyuhyun thought the same...


	2. Pause

WINTER

* * *

The sky was painted in cotton, clouds the colour of candyfloss speckled the pastel sky growing smaller as they disappeared behind the hill; it was as if the great hill in front of him was swallowing up the sky itself. Yellows trickled amongst the pinks and it cast an almost orange glow upon the surroundings. He took a deep breath continuing on his hike, he shouldn't be here. It was a place left alone, one did not walk upon sacred ground like this after all. Especially one like him, someone impure. But it was of great importance.

The further he walked the more he compelled to leave, it didn't seem right and he was guessing that was why many people went back it was that feeling but he doubted those people were as foolish or as desperate as he was. Besides he lacked more conscience than those people had. He cursed a little at the slipperiness thanks to the dew scattered upon blades of grass as the cold of night began to seep in. From his new vantage point on the ground pretty much face first he noticed there was something odd, it was as if there was a glow coming from the hill itself - like some kind of entrance into the mound. He was amazed to find there was as he approached further, it was most hidden by vast stone boulder (which to be honest was a bit of a giveaway) but he managed to slide inside and his breath was pretty much stolen away from him.

Inside it glowed. Roots hung like stalactites from the ceiling capturing the light's colour as it reflected off the silvery roots casting the glow across the inside, the glow came from the centre and it really was as if the hill was swallowing the dusk sky's light. The hill itself was supported by beams of white carved in delicate shapes and in the centre of it all was something which stood out from it all. Metal. The obviously man-made element of it glared out against the nature throughout it all. Fitting, he deemed, after all he was going against the normal path of nature.

Cast in a dark bronze like colour, cogs and other mechanisms intertwined keeping the clockwork turning, the sound of it was overwhelming as he drew close, the constant tick leaving him on edge as he looked over at the Roman numerals which was in such a material to capture the light and glow of the sunset and the large carefully formed hands of the clock moved on. It was amazing the detail really, from the cycle of the moon layered down somewhere and the crafted shapes of rabbits and owls, all spiralling and continuing in perfect timing as the clock went forward. It was a shame to throw a spanner in the works.

_▍▍_

He might have almost regretted it due to the change that had taken place; the whole scenery had changed in a rush winding him roughly rather than the breathless feeling.

Melancholy clouds garnished in black solemnly walked on in their morbid procession across the ashen sky, watching on wearily downwards on the scene as the tall grey trees' crooked claws reached upwards as if to pull them downwards. Mist lingered on leaving its icy breath across his skin, furling around trees creeping onwards as far as the eye could see. He was lucky really that he had grown used to such a scene otherwise he may have gone mad a while back in his journey, by paranoia if not anything else.

And the sound. The sound was horrendous. Sharp and loud, it carried on and surrounded him from all sides. It was the sound of a murder. He watched it with narrowed eyes, fingers falling to his side to grip onto his clothing wondering how he was to get out of this mess. Crows were clever creatures, but here they were more than that they were the eyes and ears of the forest. The main murder watched him with their beady eyes, talons gripping on the tall gnarled tree branches, watching. Always watching. Overhead wings of midnight swooped through the trees, more crows joining the murder on other trees and branches which they could find; they were practically a mob around him now as if he was the source of all the excitement. The constant cawing was growing more intense as their excitement grew as if waiting eagerly for something yet to happen. There was a sudden burst of intensity as he walked on; he had to remind himself that it wasn't always a call of alarm or a sign of something ominous. But... they were seemly following him and it was hard not to freak out a little. The crows were always disarming but they have never acted like this before around him. The last time he had seen them act like this was when there was a brawl.

Then nothing. Not a sound, it was worse than all the noise. It stopped as suddenly as it started and they just lingered on watching frantically. But it wasn't silent for long... then there was the distinctive rustle of clothing, a cape or such it sounded like, thin material at least. Then there was that low breathing, he wasn't even sure if you could count it as that, it didn't really have the human or animal sense of breathing. It was kind of mechanical, guttural. A thing. He couldn't run forever, may as well face it.

"Hello mother." He said slowly turning, it was like his words breathed sound back into the forest as crows cawing almost manically as they flew from the trees into the ashen sky leaving feathers in their wake.

▍▍

He should really stop eating whatever he was eating to get such dreams. It the latest in a series of odd somewhat haunting dreams which had started with the owl from a few months back... when expressing his concerns and frustration about it however... his friends however weren't really helpful when it came to it and he couldn't really speak to his mother about it. She'd be offended to think she was some kind of thing in his dreams and just complain in general about her representation and how she had always treated him delightfully and that he should be thankful that he had such a good mother who fed him, watered him and housed him for most his life, carried him nine months in the womb she did. No, he didn't want to deal with a lecture.

"I had another crazy dream last night, there was a bunch of crows, the other night it was an owl... I can't figure out why though..." Ryeowook resting his head in his arms against the desk before huffing a little, Heechul merely gave him a look and responded with a light roll of the eyes.

"You have a fear of birds that you're realising through dreams, it could mean whatever, no good dwelling on it or perhaps you've watched Hitchcock's Birds." Heechul said in a dismissive manner before lightly nudging the other. "Now work before I have to start taking from your wages. Or fire you, which would be a shame as you're the only one I can stand around here."

"Hey." Sungmin complained lightly, now that was just unfair. "You saying you can't stand me? Ass." He grumbled a little sending Heechul a smarting look. But Heechul being Heechul just ignored the look, people should be used to him by now especially Sungmin. Sungmin took it for now, he would get the other back later he figured as the bow-shaped lip male glowered. Just how to do it.

"Hmm, has the Kyuhyun fellow called yet?" Sungmin asked in interest picking up the conversation a while later, it was early December now and winter was drawing in fast with the cold weather and the annoying and itchy tinsel Heechul decided to decorate the office with if nothing but to irritate as much people as possible. Kyuhyun had dwindled out of touch some time during November and it was nearing a month now of no contact.

"No." Ryeowook answered gloomily tapping at his keyboard with harsh finger-strokes before letting out a soft sigh and shaking his head a little. His gaze drifted towards the window as white flakes passed it. He wished he could be out there and playing rather than being cooped up in an office and working like this. His inner child loved snow and had done since he was little, whether it was playing out in it or being all warm and toasty inside with a steaming cup of hot chocolate as he watched it through his window. It didn't really happen often enough for his liking though and when it did happen it was just typical to be stuck like this.

His view of the snow was disrupted by a silhouette walking in front of the window pausing in front of him. He squinted a little so he could focus on who the person was; he gave a smile noting how it was Jongwoon. It was always good to see him, he was a good friend but he was on a different level than Sungmin and Heechul who were dorks who were fun to hang around with and joke, he was more of a rock when he needed it. He was a more of a comfort friend if that made any sense, just someone to be around whilst comfortable. If he was to get married then Jongwoon would have been the best man, he was a bit like a brother he never had in a way.

"Hey." Ryeowook greeted with a smile which had Jongwoon responding with his own almost instantly, it was sort of endearing how the other did that or how happy he looked when Ryeowook spoke to him. Ryeowook guessed the reason for that was because he sometimes weirded other people out so Jongwoon didn't have a lot of people to talk to. He liked spending time with him though, so whatever reason he was glad the other enjoyed his company too.

"Up for a stroll?" Jongwoon smiled looking at the other; Ryeowook gave a longing look at the snow. Snowflakes danced from the sky like miniature ballet dancers clad entirely in white, crystals garmenting their bodies as they went floating elegantly and twirling against the old charcoal sky. Their dance was intricate and ever moving but yet there were no collisions – just a beautiful, beautiful dance.

"Yes... but Heechul's on my back, I can't escape." Ryeowook complained lightly before poking the keyboard in annoyance, Jongwoon sidled next to him straddling the chair next to him before giving Ryeowook a small smirk which made Ryeowook jolt lightly inwardly at the reminder of Kyuhyun. Smirks were already his trademark.  
"Well Wookie, you forget, I overrule him besides this is important for the company." Jongwoon stated with a small grin, he was good with excuses after all.

"Oh if it's for the good of the company, how could I not join you?" Ryeowook stated with a grin before they pretty much escaped the office much to Heechul's annoyance as he huffed. But Jongwoon did have higher authority than him, not to mention his links higher up. In fact Heechul had a sneaking impression Jongwoon was even higher up the food-chain than he let on.

▍▍

"Thanks." Ryeowook stated practically jumping around in excitement at all of the snow with a grin plastered on his lips. Sticking his tongue out he attempted to taste a flake, Jongwoon gave a laugh before looking at the other. "You shouldn't do that here, too much particles of dirt and pollution, it will probably get you sick." Jongwoon stated before lightly ruffling the other's hair with a hum.

"Shush before you suck all the fun out of it." Ryeowook declared moving his arms around a little as if to expand his point even if did do little of the sort to honest. He held out his hands to feel the soft landing of the snowflakes the cold really hitting the heat of his hands as they melted. With a smirk he knelt down to make a snowball before he knew the clump of soft snow at Jongwoon, it crumbled a little before it hit the older male but it did get him in quite a satisfying manner. Thus began the war.

Jongwoon threw his own snow ball at the laughing other as revenge and therefore it started, soon flurries of snowballs were being thrown at each other as they laughed and attempted to dodge them, it was a whole lot of fun even if it did leave them with pink cheeks, noses and palms. Ryeowook gave a small squeal at the other's cold hands as they wrapped around him in a hug. "Stop, cold." Ryeowook laughed out wiggling to escape the cold hands squealing lightly after Jongwoon began to tickle him which left him wiggling to escape, with a small grin he put his own cold hands down the other's neck.

"Eat that. And this." Jongwoon had to duck as Ryeowook decided to attack him with a relentless stream of snowballs at him in return for the tickle attack. In the end Jongwoon surrendered and they decided to make snow angels or rather Ryeowook convinced Jongwoon to, when they stood up covered in snow and the likes Ryeowook looked proudly on his own which he considered better looking than Jongwoon's which did not quite turn out right and looked more like a duck alien thing than an angel he had to question Jongwoon's angel making methods looking at that.

"Again, thanks." Ryeowook said contently giving the other a slight hug before giving a huff. "We have to get back soon though." He complained still in the hug, they have been out here for goodness knows already and he probably had used up all break and lunch hours in one go for today. Jongwoon hummed in thought before a mischievous grin appeared on his lips. "How about we don't?"

Ryeowook gave a faux gasp his own grin appearing at the thought, it was a risk to his job performance but it was all so tempting. It was always worst going back to work when having so much fun. "Oh but we mustn't it's too naughty." Ryeowook stated with a sigh. Jongwoon gave the other an amused look before pointing to himself.

"You forget I have connections." He said smugly.

▍▍

In the end they did skive and they took quite a few pictures together, but only now looking back on it was he finding something strange about them, in each and every picture of them there was a slightly blurred figure as if the figure was somehow overlapping itself. Even stranger than that Ryeowook felt he knew the figure even if it was just a blur. It was Kyuhyun. He could tell that it was just from a feeling in his gut. With a groan he decided to try and call Kyuhyun for like the millionth time wondering if the other had been there why he hadn't just approached after surely knowing that Ryeowook had been sending him messages.

It took a while dialling and the annoying tones kept repeating telling him that he was still ringing. Better than an answer tone though which is what he had got for most of the other times. It carried on for a while so in the end he put it on his bedroom desk before staring at it as if that would help it to ring faster.

"Ryeowook." Ryeowook jumped at the sound of his name, he turned around to face the intruder. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of Siwon, what on earth was he doing here? How did he even get in actually? As if reading his mind Siwon held up the key his mother had for this place, but still why did Siwon have his mother's keys.

“Your mother is downstairs wanting to see you.” Siwon stated simply, was Siwon attached to his mother or her own personal priest now? Why was Siwon even here, he could understand his mother being there. She arrived whenever she saw fit as she was his mother and often commanded attention and respect as that was who his mother was.

“Also if I may have a word?” Siwon added, Ryeowook gave a small groan at the thought, had the other tagged along then just to preach if so someone please rescue him now. In the end he decided to just come out with it before the other annoyed him too much.

“Yes I’m gay okay, I like men and if you describe it as a sin one more time then I’m going to bludger you with your bib…” Ryeowook began only to get silenced by Siwon’s hand as he raised it before looking at Ryeowook with sad looking eyes before shaking his head.

“Ryeowook, I do not condemn the homosexual. Love cares not for forms and the Bible has been written by man and a few phrases shouldn’t stop us from doing what is Christian which is to look over differences, to forgive and forget.” Siwon stated simply and calmly, Ryeowook felt the sentiments were nice and all. Sure he now knew the other wasn’t talking about thinking he was horrible for liking men when talking about demons. But he didn’t appreciate the preach like manner and all the Christian talk which slightly left him a bit on edge not being much of an active believer finding that it didn’t really apply much to him. But it did make him wonder.

“Okay then what the hell do you mean by temptation then, I don’t take drugs unless you count sugar, nor to I drink excessively. Heck, you did more than I do with all that wine. I don’t smoke and I don’t go around head-butting people.” Ryeowook stated annoyance and confusion had left him questioning the other like this and all of his little chats. Siwon paused and looked at the other in surprise with wide blinking eyes. Ryeowook had never spoken like that or him throughout his entire life. Even when they were teenagers or children and he actually cursed.

“Well… I think you should go to confession as you should really talk through some issues.” Siwon began before giving a sigh at the other before giving the other a small sad smile which irritated Ryeowook as he could see pity within it and he did not want or need any of that. “When I talk about demons I’m ta…”

“Boys! What’s taking you so long up there?” His mother called out in annoyance, this was the second time they had a little chat. If she didn’t know better she would have thought they were having some kind of secret romance going on. Priest or no priest. It would explain the reason Siwon always seemed to hang around in order to meet with Ryeowook.

Siwon gave a soft sigh at her voice breaking his thought and speech before leaving downstairs much to Ryeowook’s annoyance as he wanted to know what the other was going on about, surely he didn’t believe in real demons and that crap.  They didn’t exist, nor did ghouls and witches, they were things created by Church in order to control people he believed. He went to follow until a voice broke him out of it.

Kyuhyun.

“Well that was awkward, do you often curse at priests? Or threaten to beat them up with a Bible.” Kyuhyun’s voice was amused coming from the phone. Ryeowook’s cheeks heated up. The other had heard all of that over the phone that would also mean that he heard that he was…

“Gay?”  Okay was everyone tapped into some link to his brain or something now, how did Kyuhyun just announce his thoughts like that. There was a chuckle. “No need to worry about that, I’m bi myself now sorry about the disappearance. Work. Did you want to talk or hang later seeing as you seem busy?” Kyuhyun was just speaking and it was nice and sort of warming not to mention answering pretty much all of his questions. Including the other’s sexuality which he had always wondered for certain reasons.

“Meet up later, at the park? There’s snow.” Ryeowook said simply and somewhat excitedly, he wanted to share the snow with the other as well as spend time again after all according to Heechul; he was his ‘Prince Charming’. Kyuhyun agreed and they said their goodbyes before he followed Siwon in the path to meet with his mother.

▍▍

“I love the snow.” Ryeowook exclaimed contently before sending a smile at the other, Kyuhyun merely nodded as attempted to flick them away from him in annoyance. Clearly Kyuhyun was not as into snow as he was, but not everyone was to be honest. Kyuhyun attempted to blow the snow away, his breath leaving his lips in a misty blast, when he did it again Ryeowook had to laugh.

“You look like a train.” Ryeowook declared, Kyuhyun’s brow arched upwards before he looked at the other in mild bemusement. Ryeowook gave a smile as the other asked for a pardon. “The mist, it made you bit like a steam train.” He explained, Kyuhyun just chuckled and wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulders.

“You’re weird but that’s probably the reason I l… like you so much.” Kyuhyun stated with a somewhat adoring smile at the other which did weird things to the insides of the other before he just gave a bright smile in return to it before admitting that he liked the other too. In the end he just grinned as happiness bubbled up in his stomach just from that simple knowledge making him feel a bit like an idiot school girl around her crush.

“What’s your favourite season?” He asked in curiosity before giving a longing sigh, “I love the spring, how the flowers shoot up, blossoms. Just everything, the just freshness of everything – it’s like the cold and the rain washed the world clean, everything is just so much brighter and all. I sort of wish it was spring already.” He declared looking at the other with bright eyes before just taking a deep breath and smiling.

“Spring is like a mine field, all that pollen.” Kyuhyun answered with a small cringe and Ryeowook had to wonder if the other had hay fever or something if so he pitied him for not being able to enjoy the season fully. He couldn’t imagine not smelling the flowers and going to the country area or florists. That just seemed horrible in his opinion; it just sucked everything good really out of spring. “Also you shouldn’t wish your life away like that, better live it whilst it happens.”  Kyuhyun advised before using some snow to dump it on the other’s head much to Ryeowook’s surprise and amusement, and not so amusement as it trickled down the back of his neck.

“You ass.” Ryeowook declared with a laugh before deciding to be sensible for once and not respond – for now – he would get his revenge later on when the other would least expect it. Instead they fell into comfortable silence with a few shoulder nudges then and there, in the end they ended up at a park bench and just enjoying being besides each other. Kyuhyun winced slightly at a sudden bright light before he looked at the other in surprise as the other gave him an innocent look as he pocketed his phone pretending he didn't take any pictures but he found it a bit odd that he didn't have any pictures of Kyuhyun (aside from those with Kyuhyun in the background which he couldn't be certain of) so he decided to do something about it besides his friends were pressuring him so that they could see this mysterious prince charming of his. Sungmin had even began jokingly announcing the other did not even really exist and that Ryeowook was making him up as there seemed to be no evidence of the other, no facebook or social network account or pictures. Not to mention Kyuhyun had always seemed to vanish before or when the others seemed to show up.

"What was that?" Kyuhyun stated sending the other an accusing look, Ryeowook gave an innocent hum wishing he remembered to turn his auto-flash off.

"Perhaps it was lighting, we should get in soon." He declared deciding not to acknowledge the fact he took a photo, Kyuhyun eyed him suspiciously but allowed that to slide. It did look possible in this kind of weather after all.

▍▍

Heechul had to raise a brow (or both of them rather) at Ryeowook's sudden turn around, he was in a much better mood today and was working than in his slump of not wanting to do anything. He sent a curious look towards Jongwoon's office thinking that perhaps that little session away from work had done a world of good and if there was more than the other was telling them, Jongwoon had always had a soft spot with Ryeowook after all he wouldn't be surprised.

"Did you get laid last night or something?" Heechul prompted, bluntness had always worked for him and he used it now. Ryeowook choked a little on thin air before he flushed red. "No." He answered hurriedly before rubbing his heated cheeks lightly in embarrassment; he just hoped the other didn't mistake his embarrassment for his actually doing of the deed. For he hadn't though he didn't think he would really mind if he had.

"Then want did you and Jongwoon actually do?" Heechul questioned somewhat blankly, after all it had put Ryeowook in a far better mood. Ryeowook gave a small squeak like noise in his throat before looking at the other incredulously.

"We're not like that." He said hurriedly and in embarrassment wondering what he could possibly throw at the other to make him stop talking, he didn't really want to truly injure the other so the keyboard was out of the question, maybe a box of tissues if he had any. Why didn't they have any cushions or blankets to throw when he needed them? Heechul smirked at him when Jongwoon walked past on his way to his own office before deciding to be really evil before calling out to the senior (in authority not age).

"Hey, did you and Wook screw last night?" And Ryeowook felt like dying already from embarrassment, just gah to Heechul why was he such a... such a... Heechul! Jongwoon stopped and stared for a bit processing what exactly the other was asking him as he wasn't expecting such a question so early in the morning or at all really. At least Jongwoon would clear it all up for them by denying it because that was the truth.

"Oh so you heard us then?" Well, Ryeowook did not expect that answer and he was all the ready to throw something at the both of them for embarrassing him like this. Heechul's damn smirk only grew, when Jongwoon slung an arm over his shoulder he was all the ready to turn round and pummel him with a cushion especially with the elder's next words. "Well Ryeowook was rather loud."

"I hate you both." Ryeowook grumbled lightly hitting the elder's arm off him before huffing lightly at them both displeased and embarrassed by it all. "And I'm not loud, if anything I bet you would be. I doubt you possess such skills." He said slightly tauntingly looking at Jongwoon who cringed a little at that. Heechul let out a laugh. "Burn." 

"You weren't saying that last night." Jongwoon added not willing to lose this as he couldn't help it but they both a competitive streak. Then Sungmin had to butt into the conversation just as he was Sungmin and as Ryeowook's self-proclaimed best friend he deemed he had rights to interrupt all of Ryeowook's conversations.

"I'm confused here, did you two sleep together or what?" Sungmin stated, Ryeowook gave a huff and shook his head in mild aggravation at the others. "Ass-hats are winding me up." He responded before hugging the other male "You're the only one I like now." He declared dramatically, Sungmin grinned almost triumphantly at that fact before hugging the other back before he gave the two elders a sticking out of tongue.

"So... what actually got you in such a good mood?" Sungmin prompted in curiosity, Ryeowook turned before whispering into the other's ear half to taunt the others. Sungmin gave a knowing smile and they decided to leave the other two out of the loop and taunt them all the day.

▍▍

Showing his friends the image of Kyuhyun had passed his mind with the Jongwoon thing but in getting home he deemed it fit to actually have a look at the photograph and to just send it to them if necessary but much to his annoyance it was distorted and blurred. Like the other pictures which he had the strange notion of Kyuhyun being in the background there was that odd effect of almost overlapping as if he had moved in that spilt second or like when with film, that ghosting affect when you went over the film with a new set of images. But how was that supposed to even be possible with a mobile phone camera which was digital. What sucked most though was the fact that that weird affect made him unrecognisable really much to Ryeowook's frustration of it. He was all the ready to delete the picture with a huff as they wouldn't accept that, it could easily be anyone even himself if you squinted. But then he decided not to, instead he sent it to his laptop deeming that he could take a better look at it on there as it had better zoom than his phone did not to mention it being bigger and thus clearer to see.

"Why are you ever so awkward?" He complained about Kyuhyun as he took a look at it, his brow furrowed somewhat as the ghosting effect grew more evident in comparison to the normal blur. It was rather like someone had layered images of varying opacity on top of each other. If he looked carefully he could sort of pick out each layer then he recoiled suddenly with a gasp at what he saw. He shook his head blaming it on working too hard, lack of sleep or just something. He looked again and he couldn't see what he saw - no burning dark eyes, just a blur. He exhaled deeply before giving a soft laugh at his apparent moment of craziness. Maybe he needed some coffee. Yes, coffee the essence of life, liquid gold... completely disgusting in his opinion but he needed some caffeine if he continued to see stuff like that.

▍▍

"What are you doing this Christmas?" Ryeowook prompted "Or Winter Holidays to be more politically correct." Kyuhyun pulled a face before shaking his head as if the mere word was a terrible thing.

"Avoiding it if possible." Kyuhyun answered, Ryeowook gave a slightly incredulous look at the other. What about family? Friends? Surely there must be something else to do rather than avoid it, even if sleeping through it.

"Oh Bah Humbug to you too." Ryeowook stated before adjusting Kyuhyun's scarf so it was neater and less awkward. Kyuhyun arched his brows a little at the other but Ryeowook couldn’t quite tell what it was about whether his readjusting of the scarf or what he had said. The other didn’t enlighten him but merely put his scarf back the way it had been much to Ryeowook’s annoyance. He did not have any OCD or anything but sometimes certain things annoyed him and Kyuhyun’s awkward scarf was one of them. He just wanted to neaten it out and iron the chaos out of it.

“Normally I do this family thing but this year I’d be alone… we could attempt to avoid it together if you wish?” Ryeowook prompted looking at Kyuhyun expectantly. Perhaps he wasn’t quite telling the whole truth – but in one word: Siwon. The priest was invading or it felt like it.

“No.” Ouch, now that stung, surely there was no need to be that harsh in his answer. Kyuhyun must have realised how his reaction had affected Ryeowook as he attempted to reconcile the other with smiles and niceties. As Kyuhyun carried on Ryeowook was filled with an idea - to use guilt tactics to make the other submit to joining him this festivities. Perhaps a little underhanded but oh well. After some almost crocodile tears the other gave in and agreed to it which had Ryeowook grinning smugly inwardly, he used the other's scarf to pull him closer into a hug.

"Thank you Kyunnie." Ryeowook cooed, Kyuhyun cringed a little thinking that it made him sound like a little girl or something but he hugged back without any reluctance in fact he was almost quite eager to do so much to Ryeowook's joy.

"Don't call me that. Do I look like a pet?" Kyuhyun prompted; at Ryeowook's longigated ah he decided just to sigh a little "Don't answer that." Ryeowook gave a small smile at the other before humming as he hugged the other tighter, overall just content with being with the other. Kyuhyun just rolled his eyes a little before patting the other's head. 

"Now who's the pet?" Ryeowook stated with a laugh, but he secretly enjoyed it but maybe not that secretly. It showed evidently on his face and now if he really was a dog, his tail would be wagging which would have been an extra give away but his keen little face was all that most needed to tell so. Kyuhyun gave the beginning of a smirk towards the other before leaning closer to the other which resulted in Ryeowook giving a sharp intake of breath in a mix of anticipation and anxiousness. When Kyuhyun left a kiss on his forehead he felt like melting a little though he was still a little disappointed. 

"Now your place or mine for this avoiding do?" Kyuhyun questioned with a chuckle upon his lips, then Ryeowook melted again if melted lumps could melt even further. Ryeowook let out a deep breath to calm himself before he did something crazy like confessing eternal love or declare to get a cat together just from all the bubbles inside him which were almost ready to burst out of his ears or something. "Yours sound great, haven't seen it yet." He said as calmly as he could manage trying hard to hold all the rambles of excitement and squeals which were threatening to escape from his throat. Damn it he was acting like some kind of teenage girl around their crush/idol. Then he had to muse that technically that was all right sans the teenage girl part.

"Well you'll see so much of it soon that you'll be sick of it." Kyuhyun stated with a small wink towards Ryeowook. And he died inwardly as the bubbles Kyuhyun was creating exploded inside him from excitement and just plain joy - he didn't quite know to do with the excitement though so he ended up lightly punching the other's arm in a playful manner.

"Next you'll be asking me to move in." Ryeowook said jokingly.

▍▍

"Is this really necessary to dress up the place when we're supposed to avoiding the festivities. Not really into the whole J thing either." Kyuhyun grumbled as he hung up some tinsel which was really beginning to irritate him, it tickled his skin in an unpleasant manner; it smelt musky and irritated his ears. To cut things short it annoyed all of his five senses and he really did not see why he had to put it up - especially since Ryeowook told him to and it was not even Ryeowook's place either. Then the tinsel slipped, he groaned and gave Ryeowook a look - much to his annoyance the other was clearly laughing at him. He was holding back the volume but it was clearly obvious that he was being laughed at.

"J as in Jesus?" Kyuhyun gave a hardly noticeable flinch at that, Ryeowook only noticed as all of his attention was upon Kyuhyun already; he brushed it off though and grinned at the dark-haired male. "Oh come on, cannot handle a bit of tinsel?"

"You do it then." Kyuhyun groaned with a semi-glare at the other, Ryeowook chuckled before stepping up beside him reaching over Kyuhyun's shoulder fixing it before tilting his face to the frustrated male's only to realise that their faces were painfully close. He sucked in some breath through his teeth to calm himself down.

"There." He said in a soft voice eyes connecting with Kyuhyun's own, he couldn't bring himself to look away - he did not know how long that their gazes remained transfixed but it was interrupted by the tinsel falling down onto their heads. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook burst into laughter before pushing it away from them; Ryeowook gave a defeated sigh looking at it in amusement. "Okay, you win this round. No tinsel." Ryeowook hummed his hand going to the tinsel and pulling it all down.

"I'll accept mistletoe instead - that's Christmas isn't it? Or is it something else?" Kyuhyun declared before looking at Ryeowook whose cheeks visibly grew more heated at the mere mention of mistletoe. "You do know what mistletoe connotates?" Ryeowook asked cautiously before lightly chewing upon his lips eyes drifting upwards connecting with Kyuhyun's once more.

"Why of course but I don't see any issue with it. If you're that afraid just don't go through that door - but if you get to decorate the house then I get to choose at least one of the decorations." Kyuhyun stated with his signature teasing smirk lingering upon his lips, Ryeowook gave a small sound before lightly hitting the other away tutting at his teasing.

“Stop giving good arguments and winning.” Ryeowook stated before flicking Kyuhyun’s head lightly, Kyuhyun gave a laugh before pulling the other into a hug before ruffling the other’s hair.

“And you should stop taking out frustrations on me before you end up leaving a bruise – and I would have to take pay back with my favourite form of torture.”

“Oh and what would that be, Mr. Cho?” Ryeowook declared before raising a brow at the other, a habit he had partially required from taking influence from Kyuhyun himself. Kyuhyun gave a laugh before pulling the other even closer – so close Ryeowook could have sworn that their breaths mingled. As hard as he tried to prevent it his cheeks were burning.

“Affection~ I’d give you so much until your little face burst like a ripe tomato.” Kyuhyun answered. If Ryeowook make any kind of weird sounds then such as a squeak or otherwise he was unaware but he would not have put it past himself – and he cursed Kyuhyun inwardly for noticing his cheeks and taking advantage of them like that. He cursed himself too for liking it.

“You’re an ass.” Ryeowook murmured in a response, drifting his fingers beneath Ryeowook’s chin Kyuhyun merely smirked.

“And you love it.”

▍▍

To avoid further teasing and embarrassment Ryeowook avoided mistletoe at all costs with Kyuhyun around. It did not help that Kyuhyun was starting to be sneaky about trying to catch Ryeowook under the mistletoe whether it was carrying it around with him or placing it over practically every doorway or hiding it in cupboards ready to spring out if he so much as wanted some cereal.

Ryeowook could not figure out why Kyuhyun was so obsessed with the mistletoe idea out of all of the Christmas stuff he shunned but he had a sneaking feeling that Kyuhyun was all too aware that Ryeowook may have a little crush and just loved teasing him. Maybe it was something else but Ryeowook was finding his crush was painfully obvious now and that of course Kyuhyun could see it.

A little tiny part of him hoped that it was in fact Kyuhyun returning his feelings and that was the reasoning behind the mistletoe, admittedly that little tiny part was in fact great big huge part of him but when it came down to things he just did not think that could be possible. For instance the possibility Kyuhyun was gay seemed pretty slim, and if Kyuhyun was gay why would he even go for Ryeowook over the Heechuls out there?

It was Christmas day and their day was not traditional in much means as they did not follow any rules about gift-giving or meals. There was strictly no prayers or even the mention of the day itself. In fact if it was not for a few odd touches of Ryeowook’s and Kyuhyun’s mistletoe which he attempted to smuggle in to Ryeowook as a ‘present’ it could have been any old day. But Kyuhyun seemed thrilled over the crackers (which Ryeowook insisted on) although he did not seem to care about much, the mere notion that such unsuspecting vessels could create such a bang as well as include little novelties delighted him to an almost child-like extent. Ryeowook had not really seen Kyuhyun in such a manner before but he found it endearing and hoped to see Kyuhyun like it again.

Kyuhyun soon convinced Ryeowook into pulling each and every cracker with him delighting in the noise each and every time a cracker was pulled, finally the last one was pulled and with a small groan Ryeowook noted what fell from it. A piece of mistletoe. It was almost as if Kyuhyun the rascal had planned it, especially when he noted Kyuhyun’s smug look.

“Well~” Kyuhyun prompted receiving a look from Ryeowook which practically screamed ‘seriously’.

“If you must.” Ryeowook deemed finally giving into Kyuhyun’s demands and hoping desperately that Kyuhyun would go through with it rather than go so far then break it off laughing before their lips could even touch. A triumphant smirk graced Kyuhyun’s lips and he hung the mistletoe over them before leaning forward, Ryeowook closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the moment. The moment never came, a feeling of disappointment brewed within Ryeowook’s stomach.

“Why did you close your eyes?” Kyuhyun asked in curiosity “Is my face suddenly that repulsive to you?” Ryeowook’s eyes opened at that and he looked at Kyuhyun somewhat startled by the remark of all the things he expected Kyuhyun to say or do – this was not one of them.

“No – of course not!” Ryeowook answered hurriedly, Kyuhyun gave a small smile at him.

“Then let me look into your eyes whilst I kiss you.” Kyuhyun murmured before taking the other’s chin and pulling him into a kiss. Then Ryeowook died. Well not technically but he felt as if he would with how fast his heart-rate was going, he felt as if it was going to explode. Especially when rather than breaking the kiss, Kyuhyun merely deepened it. And with how he kissed back.

 


	3. Rewind

SPRING

* * *

Strands of emerald green flattened themselves against bronzen earth as the wind battered against the grass tumbling them throughout the field. A sea of blue sky blanketed over the landscape as bunny tail clouds bobbled amongst the cornflower blue being swept with the gusts. Although the sun was not visible it was still bright - peaceful. Suffocating. The air current did little to help with the stifling feeling it was like it just passed through him, avoiding him completely despite the deafening din the wind created in his ears drowning out much else.

Pulling dark strands from his eyes he realised a small exhale, he did not have much time for any of this and the brightness was not doing much for his eyes either. He was much more used to dim lighting, not this bright torture - a whole life time of dim lighting had made his eyes ill-equipped. Squinting at a lone tree - a sturdy trunk which stood tall, dark twisting branches reaching into the sky with leafy green fingertips touching the clouds. Fruit hung from its branches a pale gold in colour - how disgustingly sweet - he could tell that the fruit was no lemon. He was not going to go anywhere near that tree even for shade, he did not trust trees much nor did he like how it creaked with the wind not willing to bend like the grass did with its branches instead flailing frantically as they got thrown around with the wind.

"Stubbornness killed the cat - not curiosity." He muttered looking at the tree - it was to cause its own destruction as at some point it was going to have to snap much like a twig would if pushed too hard. The wind appeared quite eager to comply to be the one pushing as it worked itself into a gale.

"Ironic really, you saying that of all people." The voice came out of nowhere and was partially drowned out by the wind which swept it away like the sea would a plastic ball, with a mutter of annoyance he turned to acknowledge the owner of the voice. He was greeted with the sight of two men who looked windswept as gale whipped through their hair sending it flailing and smacking across their faces, their white robes went under the same treatment. Eyebrows rising lightly it looked like a miracle that the two weren't swept away with the wind looking at them, he would not put pass those ridiculous robes acting as some kind of kite. Aside from that they looked much like when he had last seen him - when he had tricked them into revealing what he wanted. The slightly (and it was slight) taller and lankier one had dark brown which was lingering on black hair with wide emotive eyes coupled with a strong jawline - the shorter, broader one however had softer looks overall and with lighter brown hair. But both were blessed with good looks. Which was quite funny when he thought about it considering the white feathery wings on their backs albeit it tucked in somewhat so they really did not end up being kites.

"My two favourite fools to date. What do I owe the pleasure?" Sarcasm laced though his voice as he looked at the two angels

"Turn back now - it'll only hurt more by the end of it. You cannot change fate." Hyukjae said his breath stolen by the tempest which raged on racking against their bodies causing the angels to struggle to stay upright managing to do so by clinging onto each other and supporting them both in the process. A sharp hollow laugh left his body as he looked at the two with nonchalance gracing his expression.

"I'm not changing it. I'm pathing a new one." With that the wind raged further and with a roar which ripped through the wind the grand tree came crashing down. With that it went eerily quiet as the world around him spiralled away as if he was stuck in the eye of the tornado.

◄◄

It was different. Different from the dreams of late - for one thing it was not really a nightmare like the other two although it still seemed connected vaguely even if the dream was already fading and despite how he reached out for the threads of the dream they slipped through his fingers. He remembered that there was this big wind storm going on in the background and he remembered that for the first time people appeared in his dreams - well sort of people. He didn't forget the wings.

Ryeowook blamed Siwon for the angels, him and his little white collar. He also blamed the priest for the reason that he was getting dragged to church by his mother - so basically everything was Siwon's fault; he just hoped he did not have to go for confession or shake hands with a nun or something. Despite 'Sister Act' there was still something about nuns which made him nervous; maybe it was the heavy religious air which seemed to hang around them. The moment he stepped into the Church he was greeted by that church smell of pews, old people and incense - the latter he choked slightly upon the amount of it what was swung by the front door causing disapproving looks by fellow-churchgoers.

When he saw Siwon in his robes he really had to hold back a chortle, he had no reason why but it struck him funny and he was graced with more looks for it. He had a feeling that he was not going to last too long before he was going to get kicked out if he continued the way he was going - he must seem really disrespectful to them all. When a couple of men wearing odd-looking clothing walked relatively loudly however and apparently drunk considering the way they seemed to be walking supporting one another as they went however no one paid them any attention let alone sent them glares. Did the coronation hate him or something? Only Siwon paid them any notice sending them an upwards glance before carrying on.

They talked through most of the service albeit under their breaths acting as if they were invisible or silent which they were neither. After sending them a pointed look they quieten after noticing that Ryeowook was paying them any attention despite others acting as if they were not even there. He had to wonder whether they were part of the usual coronation or if one was a translator or something. There must have been some reason for people to excuse them but not him. Maybe they were just better looking than he was; they were quite handsome after all. Perhaps they were homeless people? The clothes did look as if they could from donation boxes - they looked like clothes from decades ago and out of place - hippies? Homeless handsome hippies?

After the service Siwon left to a back room after saying his farewells to the churchgoers. Ryeowook noted how the two men who were disruptive followed him, he blinked a little with curiosity building at how they may be and if they had some kind of relationship with Siwon it might explain how they were let off for their talking and so on. But he could not think what kind of relationship they could have - they were not from school he would have recognised if they had been and surely they were not Siwon's gay lovers or anything after all Siwon was a priest and two were just greedy! Curiosity about to get the better of him, his mother ended up pulling away talking about how a bit of Church was good for the soul and how pleased Siwon appeared to see him and so on. Ryeowook merely nodded along still wondering about the two from the Church.

◄◄

"You could always be going crazy you know." Sungmin prompted helpfully after Ryeowook described the two men in Church and no one else even reacted to or acknowledged them. "Seeing things - then again everyone in Church may just hate you."

 

"Gee, thanks." Ryeowook responded taking a sip of his smoothie giving Sungmin an ungrateful look at his less than agreeable comment before prodding his friend with a small huff. Sungmin gave a laugh before shaking his head from amusement at the other deciding in the end to drink his own drink - good old coffee, the problem with offices was people got addicted to caffeine fast - and Sungmin was one of them. Without the coffee machine Ryeowook figured some may stop coming to work or have a caffeine breakdown - perhaps a strike. Just as well he did not like it then - at least he would get paid.

 

"Then again." Heechul began sliding into the conversation with an ease that can only be described as being Heechul. "You could have a bit of an obsession with this Church boy Won, you keep making situations to corrupt him with scandals. Perhaps because of a subconscious want to corrupt him yourself that way you would feel as if you were on even-footing rather than he being on some pedestal caused by you seeing him as a man of God and so untouchable."

 

Ryeowook and Sungmin just stared at Heechul for a second in both awe and wonderment at where all of that had even came from. Heechul was not dumb, not by any means of the word - he was both street smart and intelligentically as well. But he did not come out with things like that. It was like a literature teacher saying the meaning of the cell having blue walls was not because of the guilt and sorrow from the crime acting as a cell itself trapping the prisoner from moving on but because the prisoner liked the colour blue just because he thought it was nice. It did not go like that.

 

"Where have you been all my life?" Sungmin declared jokingly, Heechul rolled his eyes a little before prodding the other's forehead deciding not to comment on that before turning his gaze upon Ryeowook expectantly fingers tapping on his outer arm.

 

"Now, do you actually have any pictures of his TDH priest boy? You never showed him to us." Heechul said falling back into his usual routine of things, he was beginning to think that Ryeowook did not trust them around the other males in his life considering how they never got anywhere near any of them let alone see pictures of them.

 

"TDH?" Ryeowook prompted before pulling out his phone; just so happened he did have photos of said priest, old ones though long before priesthood. He never really had the chance to take other photographs though - did not even think to.

 

"Tall, Dark and Handsome. Not much else it could be - not like it could be Tanned Demonic Horse." Heechul answered with a small grin before wolf-whistling slightly at the image of Siwon which appeared upon the phone. "Now I would not mind corrupting him for you, Wook. Especially if he still looks like that." Heechul said looking at the male appreciatively.

 

"Creep." Sungmin stated but not without taking his own look out of curiosity before giving a small approving nod. "Not as stalkerish looking as you make him sound and here I was expecting his eyebrows to take up half his face or for them to combine into a beard at some point."

◄◄

Was that...? There was no doubt about it when he noted the strange clothing they were wearing, the bright colours stark against the sea of black and grey suits who passed through the streets. They were the people from the Church service who seemed intent to disrupt it with their constant talking, Ryeowook was sure of it, his eyes narrowed slightly as he noted Siwon with them.

 

"What are you looking at?" Ryeowook jumped a little as Kyuhyun seemly appeared at his shoulder out of thin air. He had not seen the other in the crowd, let alone see him approach him. Casting his eyes at the other male he noted the attire the other was wearing, a suit. Unlike the other suits in the sea of passing businessmen and women however the style was decidedly Kyuhyun, a deep black the lapel and collar cut into interesting shapes which matched fluidly with the crimson dragons embroidered cutting a striking contrast against the jet black. He'd be damned but it was tailored to cling to Kyuhyun's form flattering him to a tee. A blood red cravat garnished around his neck and Ryeowook had to hold back a small wolf-whistle at the sight. It suited Kyuhyun even if it did look a little old fashioned.

 

"Ahh, is that the priest you threatened with his own Bible? Nice." Kyuhyun stated his arm snaking around Ryeowook's waist making the shorter male flush lightly. Not only was it in public (which also seemed to be the first time he had ever seen Kyuhyun in public or at least with other people around), it was the first major touch like so. Sure they had hugged before but this seemed far more intimate.

 

"Are you encouraging my priest beating ways, how bad of you." Ryeowook tutted lightly with a small grin appearing betraying his amusement. Kyuhyun gave a small hum before his eyes met with Siwon's across the crowds, the priest's widening at the connection.

 

"Priest may be onto us, must run." Kyuhyun stated pulling the other with him with a laugh, the pure joy of it was contagious and Ryeowook too soon found himself laughing as they ran from the priest's sight, Kyuhyun able to move deceptively well in that tight suit. They ended up falling into an alleyway behind a food shop laughing in each other's arms; Kyuhyun peered out before pulling Ryeowook with him to blend back into the crowds far away from the said priest.

 

"Remind me why we did that again?" Ryeowook stated with a barely concealed chuckle ready to leave his body. Kyuhyun gave a short faux thinking session before giving his signature smirk. "Fun." The shorter could not argue with that, the fun factor was one of the many reasons he was drawn towards Kyuhyun, the dark-haired male just seeped with fun and mischief - not to mention that devious (and oh so sexy) smirk of his. Kyuhyun connected his arm with Ryeowook's before asking what Ryeowook had in mind for today when hearing he had nothing planned Kyuhyun merely gave that smirk and began leading him somewhere.

 

Ryeowook had to roll his eyes lightly as Kyuhyun instructed Ryeowook to close his eyes. Cliché much? He did it anyway wondering what could be possibly be such a big surprise. He was hoping something along the lines of a bouncy castle, even if Kyuhyun could look funny on it wearing a suit. He was lead over grass or something as far as he could tell due to the softness underfoot, fingers still crossed for bouncy castle. Then something fell on his head.

 

"You can open your eyes now." And so Ryeowook did. He could say one thing - it was no bouncy castle. It was beautiful though, that he would admit. It was a park of some sorts but the pathway was strewn with cherry blossom trees acting as some sort of tunnel of pink, flowery stuff. Overall it was rather pink for his tastes; Sungmin would have liked it and deemed it fight for a wedding.

 

"It's nice." Ryeowook said slowly with a nice dollop of caution thrown in. Kyuhyun looked at him with that face on that all dread, the 'I was so excited and thought you would love it face - but you don't?' face - to put it simply his expression was a mild mix of disappointment, hurt and worry bundled into one heart-breaking emotion fess.

 

"Don't you like it?" Ouch, those words too. Was Kyuhyun trying to give him a guilt complex thanks to his lack of excitement over a few petals?

 

"It's just pinker than I expected." Ryeowook said with an over-zealous smile as he hurriedly attempted to help the other feel better. Admittedly this quite impressive if you considered how he had never seen or heard of this place before let alone within walking distance yet the fact that he could not see or hear the busy bustle of the city. Like their own private and secluded part of the world. With a softer smile he looked at the other male. "It's lovely."

 

"Well, you'll be pleased that this isn't just it then." Kyuhyun stated and upon seeing that smile upon the taller's face Ryeowook realised that he had been played somewhat. So he reacted as he normally would, he poked Kyuhyun's cheek. "Ostrich-biscuit-guzzler." Kyuhyun's eyes widened before his face fell into a smile.

 

"That's a new one." He admitted "Much better than your usual 'Arse' I have to admit." Kyuhyun added before merely giving Ryeowook more affection which just succeeded (as always) into making Ryeowook more annoyed yet secretly pleased at the said affection. Every time Kyuhyun pulled him close to give him snuggles for lack of better word he just felt as if he was butter melting under Kyuhyun's warm charm.

 

"Now are you ready for the real surprise?"

 

"Born ready."

 

Ryeowook had to peer at the other in curiosity as he muttered "Those fallen petals are a sign that time is running out..." though, he could not really see what the big deadline but he allowed it.

◄◄

 

Ryeowook was star-struck as he gazed upon the accessory around his neck, jewellery. Although in some eyes it could be seen as a bit girlish - this was different. The necklace had this style with it and it was not an effeminate style (thank goodness). A thin silver chain hung low enough to be able to hide beneath most shirts but not enough to look weird, upon the chain was a pendant of from afar could pass off merely as a clock face. From up close however, the design was intricate and made him in awe of all the painstaking work that must have gone into it. Thin lines trailed off into swirls and patterns, located behind the delicate hands was a twisting tree the branches up tall with the spiralling roots at the bottom. Peeking above the branches was the sun, each ray lovingly done; below the roots were the stages of the moon. It reminded him of something and he could not shake that feeling but alone it was beautiful.

 

He had to wonder how much it had cost and where on Earth did Kyuhyun manage to acquire such a piece. He could have passed it off as a costume piece but the quality was far above such, Kyuhyun always seemed to have the most interesting items from his elaborate clothing and likewise. Ryeowook was starting to think that Kyuhyun was either seriously rich or that he was a costume designer for serious movies with a budget. Kyuhyun was not telling though, he merely answered with a smirk and whispers on how that it was for him to know and for Ryeowook not to find out. Which was really annoying.

 

He had to accept the piece though as Kyuhyun pulled out the guilt factor yet again coupled with what could be seen as puppy eyes, not to mention how Kyuhyun described how it was just meant for him and if he did not accept it he would have no choice but give it to him again, again and again until he did finally accept. What choice did he have after that?

 

“Ryeowook.” Ryeowook jumped at the sound of his name before turning his head to the source. He almost gave a cry of frustration at the sight of that darn priest, why did he have to always be there? He’d accuse of stalking if this happened again anytime soon. Or if he was to believe Heechul’s theory, was he subconsciously stalking Siwon or being drawn to the places he was. The previous was the more likely in his opinion even if it was the least pleasant. With a sharp exhale he twitched slightly before looking at Siwon.

 

“Siwon.” He greeted coolly eying up said priest wondering what he could possibly want with him. Siwon adjusted his collar slightly due to its tightness before he smiled at the other warmly. Ryeowook had to wonder if Siwon had some power to make people awkward, he figured Siwon's eyebrows were the source of his power. “Can I help you?”

 

Siwon smiled further putting Ryeowook slightly on edge, how could the priest keep smiling like that? He just wanted to yell at the other to stop with his smiling. It was strange to think how he could change so much. He used to crave and love the attention Siwon gave him but now he felt uncomfortable and constantly alert around him, he blamed the priesthood but truth be told it had really started last autumn.

 

“I wish to thank you.”  
  


“Come again?” Ryeowook repeated blankly, of everything he expected this was not one of them. Siwon was good at doing that recently, surprising him that was. Siwon’s face still had that soft smile upon it and he felt he would much rather have Siwon attempt to give him a wedgie rather than this horrible niceness.

 

“Thank you for coming to the service. I did not really have a chance to thank you properly beforehand.” Siwon said, now Ryeowook really wanted to scream out. “And I must apologise for Donghae and Eunhyuk.” Ryeowook faltered a little at that ending, for ages he could not figure out who Siwon meant. Then he thought back to the potential hippies.

 

“You mean those two guys who entered your backdoor?”  
  
“E-Excuse me?!” Siwon looked quite shocked and flustered at that statement, and at Siwon’s reaction Ryeowook realised what the other must have thought he had meant. With that he grinned and eyed up the other - not so prim and proper after all and maybe Heechul did not have to corrupt him too much after all.

 

“The backroom of the Church, what did you think I meant?” Ryeowook responded attempting to act as innocent as possible as Siwon visibly got more and more flustered. He wouldn’t mind spending time with Siwon if it was like this all the time. Was that evil of him?

 

“It doesn’t matter what I thought.” Siwon said hurriedly before nodding slightly “But yes, them two.” Siwon finished.

  
“Now why are you apologising to me?” Ryeowook added sending the other a look, of all of the church-goers he apologises to him.

 

"Because I like you best?" Siwon said cautiously, Ryeowook grinned in amusement at the other before shaking his head lightly, maybe he will let Heechul meet him after all. He just hopes Siwon has a really secure belt when they do.

◄◄

Jongwoon was making his way back via the scenic route, he was not much in the mood of getting back early, he was an adult now yet he still had to live with his parents as per his mother's request. He was held under his father's shadow and would do for the remainer of the time he spend working in his father's company but he never had the will power to leave now he had met the friends he had. Especially Ryeowook, Ryeowook was so geniune and Jongwoon would even describe him as his best friend and one of his first real friends.

 

From the corner of his eye he spotted something which caused him to park his car, from the port he drove by he could see something in the water struggling, getting out he could hear the whimpering. It was a dog, as a general rule dogs could swim but this was only a puppy and it was struggling. He could not leave a puppy to possibly die, it would be on his conscience for a long time if not the rest of his life. Discarding his jacket he dove into the waters before swimming towards the struggling puppy who's whimpers cut throught the evening air. It was cold out and even colder in the water but still Jongwoon plowed on until he reached the puppy whose head fell under. Jongwoon dove underwards and wrapped his arm around the creature pulling him to the surface before making his way back to the shore, he settled the shivering creature in his jacket and wrapped it around them after attempting to get the salt water from the guy's lungs if there was any. 

 

There was no collar and he wondered what monster would have took a puppy as young as this one was so close to the water's edge and then left it, he hoped that it was an accident and this was just a stray as he could not bear thinking of someone who could be so horrible to an innocent dear like this little puppy who was looking up at him with eyes so large and innocent, despite it all his little tail wagging tightly. Jongwoon knew just then that he was in love.

 

He stepped forward ready to make his way back to his car about to take the puppy with him when the plank beneath his foot cracked, he stepped backwards hurriedly to avoid the broken wood - probably rotten by age and water - only to slip on the puddle he had made his heavy clothing. He banged his head on the pier as he fell into the water now unconscious. The puppy scampered near the edge barking for his new master but not going too near from the fear his near drowning had created before whimpering as Jongwoon did not reappear.

 

There was a splash as another body hit the water - it was not the dog though but another man. From the water the man emerged with Jongwoon in tow, he pulled him struggling lightly onto the pier before away from that dangerous planked onto the grass. The puppy followed, jacket still partially covering him. Still trembling the puppy lapped Jongwoon's cheeks. The other male peered over him before checking for a pulse relieved to find one, however Jongwoon had stopped breathing. Panicking slightly he phoned the emergency services getting instructions and well as an ambulance to come. Following instructions, he lowered his mouth to the other he attempted CPR before he began doing chest compressions. He let out a sigh as the other coughed out some water before breathing again. Looking away slightly he removed some of the wet clothes from the wet clothes to prevent hypothermia and used some of the blankets used to cover Jongwoon's back seat to cover the other.

 

"Don't expect me to sing to you... this is not a Disney film." He murmured lightly as an ambulance could be heard arriving, Jongwoon appeared to be regaining consciencous slowly. His rescuer eyed up the dog with a sigh. "Now what to do with you."

 

Fully conscious in the ambulance, Jongwoon could vaguely remember his saviour's voice and the form of a young man with dark hair, the puppy from what the paramedics informed him was under the care of his rescuer and going to a vet much to Jongwoon's relief. He wanted to thank the other who had saved him but he had left no contact information aside from saying he would inform the hospital where they were going to what veterinary the puppy would be found.

◄◄

"Hey, Wook, sorry I didn't come over when I said I would but something came up and I neeed to change out of wet clothes."

"Oh, that's fine - it hasn't five minutes since you were supposed to arrive."

"I'll be there soon, ten minutes at most."

"You didn't really need to call me if you're just going to be just a few minutes more..."

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

◄◄

Ryeowook was horrified to find out the next day at work that Jongwoon was in hospital recovering from a near drowning accident, thankfully Jongwoon was mostly fine but had been kept in other night just to make sure. He was lucky he was saved when he had been otherwise he may have had it a lot worse. The saviour however had been no where to be found and disappeared soon after the ambulance arrived before they could bring him in considering how the water was cold. He was going to visit Jongwoon at his home after work as he was going to be moved there, he had not visited Jongwoon before at his house so it was a new experience for him. He wondered what Jongwoon's home would be like and if he would have enough room for the puppy he saved which Ryeowook was going to collect for him on his way to visit.

 

The puppy was adorable, Ryeowook had to admit that even if dogs were not his ideal pet. He was a reasonably small dog now but it was clear he was going to grow into a far larger one and Jongwoon was going to have to have a large space for them to roam as a small flat would not do. He was no expert on dogs but this little pup here was going to be a beauty when grown up and be quite a large dog. A silky black coat with brown markings, Ryeowook would have been half tempted to keep the lovable dog himself but he knew he was much better suited to cats and a dog would wreck havoc on his apartment. He was also incredibly awkward, he did not know whether he was supposed to strap the puppy in or what but thankfully he the vets helped - no doubt thankfully that Ryeowook was not the one going to take care of the little pup. He did not want to end up poisoning or harming the pup so it was probably for the best.

 

Following Jongwoon's instructions Ryeowook waited awkwardly on a street corner with the pup in tow for some 'ride', Ryeowook choked a little when a limosine showed up thining it surely must have been a mistake or somebody else but then his name was said, in the end he realised that it was no mistake and he got in with the excited puppy who clambered around peering out the windows. Ryeowook smiled softlystroking the puppy's soft head.

 

Puppy in tow he gawped upwards as he approached Jongwoon's address, the limo was one thing... but why didn't Jongwoon tell him he lived in a freaking castle. It had all the fancy animal shaped hedges and everything. And was that... yes. That was in fact a helicopter. He knew Jongwoon was well off but he did not know the other was this well off. Jongwoon's job surely did not pay this well... and if it did how could he get promoted?

 

When a butler ushered him in Ryeowook had to wonder if Jongwoon was leading some double life and actually got injured being some millionaire superhero like Batman. If he was he wondered what Jongwoon's superhero name would be, he was figuring 'Jongwoon' would suit him well. Draped in a large dressing gown Jongwoon appeared walking down the grand staircase before dismissing the butler. Ryeowook's jaw was practically on the floor by now, how much about Jongwoon didn't he know?

 

"At least the puppy will have plenty of running space." Ryeowook managed to splutter out, Jongwoon face broke into a light smile before the puppy bounded towards him recongnising his rescuer and new master. Jongwoon knelt besides him before lightly scratching behind the dog's ears and Ryeowook cooed inwardly at the sight, it was just so heart-warming to see it. It was a good reminder that Jongwoon has not changed despite the richness Ryeowook had found out. Then again by the looks of it Jongwoon had been rich all his life it would not be Jongwoon who changed merely his own perspective on him. That was not fair, and it would hypocritical of him. Being gay he did not like it when people expected him to change and be someone else when they find out he's gay so why should he expect Jongwoon to change now he found out he was rich. He was still Jongwoon. A helicopter though. A freaking helicopter.

 

After a while lead Ryeowook to somewhere quieter and a bit smaller which put Ryeowook more at ease, for one thing he did not quite trust that butler which lurked around in the  waiting around as if Ryeowook was going to steal something or other. Besides the butler was always the one to do it after all, he was not quite sure what it was at the moment but it was something. 

 

"What are you going to name him?" Ryeowook asked before stroking the puppy's head as it rested upon his lap. He was a sweet little thing, a german shepherd as Jongwoon explained to him. Jongwoon had to think about that, he had not even thought about names yet so far he had been calling the dog 'pup'. Jongwoon leant back before calling the puppy to him stroking the eager pup's head who scrambled up in an attempt to get as close as Jongwoon as possible.

 

"I'm not sure yet...  Winston? Reginald, Jeeves, Godfrey, Charleston maybe just Monet." Jongwoon suggested, Ryeowook had to pull a face at those names - they were nice enough for corgies or some other posh dogs but this little pup seemed more full of life than those names seemed to suggest. They were so regal and to be honest they were names for butlers not puppies.

 

"How about Puddles?" Ryeowook suggested before Jongwoon looked at him in curiousity at the suggestion. Ryeowook pointed towards the puppy who was making just that. Jongwoon yelped lightly before hurriedly lifting the puppy in a panicked attempt to get him off the no doubt expensive carpet and outside. Ryeowook had to laugh lightly at the scene before just smiling in amusement at the awkward Jongwoon.

 

When Jongwoon returned it was without the puppy and he was wearing different trousers and Ryeowook could guess what happened to the other ones. Jongwoon explained what he had done which was leave him with some of the garden staff, Ryeowook tried not to gawp at the casual ness of the other's words about having garden staff. Jongwoon smiled lightly before speaking about his rescuer in an awe filled tone.

 

"It was amazing really, they came out of no where and saved my life when they could have been at risk themself." Jongwoon  gushed, Ryeowook smiled amused at the other who was clearly going through some hero worship phrase but how could he blame him he did just have his life saved. "They were handsome and all... well I was kind of out of it and may have been imagining it. Dark hair and eyes though, doesn't help as that's most of Asia." Jongwoon finished. Ryeowook had to tease him a little bit.

 

"Did they sing and all?" Ryeowook stated, it was starting to sound like the Little Mermaid after all Jongwoon was struck by some kind of recongnition before he gave a warm smile in amusement. 

 

"He told me he wasn't going to." Jongwoon stated with a grin, Ryeowook chuckled before just smiling at how goo-goo he was going over his rescuer, though it was a bit interesting to not that the other had said he whilst before he had been careful to say they. Was Jongwoon interested in men? He had to wonder if he was considering his reaction to it all or if it was all some kind of mix-up and he was making things up already to make things more interesting to the story. "He was like a guardian angel."

 

"Could be, hyung, could be." Ryeowook smiled before sighing lightly at the other. "Are you going to try and find him?" He asked in curiosity and the elder's eyes just lit up at the thought of it. It was sweet - well almost - he was not quite sure over what to feel about it, he just had this feeling that the other was going to be disappointed and there was this little stupid side of him which screamed out that he wanted to know if the other was gay or not.

 

"If I did, where would I even start? Hey have you seen his dark haired, dark eyed tallish male with a snarky sense of humour and an affinity of saving drowning people?" Jongwoon stated, Ryeowook hummed lightly in thought. The other had a point there, it would very hard to find the guy and if he set a reward there was bound to be many frauds. He could not help but think he knew someone who fit that description and was out at the time explaining his lateness and his wet hair. If Kyuhyun had saved a drowning man he would have told him about it... wouldn't he? It was something out of the ordinary, something you had to tell somone about. Besides that was almost too great of a condienece surely. Was it? He found himself not saying anything because if Kyuhyun really was the other's 'Guardian Angel' and with Jongwoon's mix of hero worship and something else he found himself jealous. It was selfish of him but he couldn't help it perhaps he was just selfish.

They both looked up as two men practically stumbled into the room dressed in what appeared to be overalls which were put on backwards and they both had clearly fake moustaches on. They could have easily been poor cosplayers of the Mario brothers but he found himself recongnising them as the people from the church. Donghae and Eunhyuk did Siwon say their names where? What the hell where they doing here and dressed like that?

Jongwoon voiced the question for him. They looked at each other almost surprise that Jongwoon would have noticed them and Ryeowook was quite certain that the two had wrong with them or merely did not unerstand the language but the latter did not explain their lack of knowledge of how clothing worked.

"We are plumbers, here to look at the taps." The softer featured one said. Well that ruled out that they did not understand the language - but did they seriously think that plumbers really looked like that? Not every plumber wore Mario style clothing.

"Well there's no taps in here..." Jongwoon stated suspiciously, he was considering calling security and he was seriously wondering how these two weirdoes got inside his house.

"That's because Hae lied." The sharp jawed one stated scoldingly towards the other who smiled sheepishly up at the male. Ryeowook figured the one speaking had to be Eunhyuk then and that the both of them must be crazies that Siwon took pity on. They definitely weren't normal. "We came here on our search but it has gotten considerably more complex." Eunhyuk finished with a small groan looking at Jongwoon in mild distress.

"You was not supposed to see us." Hae explained as if he was trying to be helpful but he was not really making sense at all. Ryeowook suspected that his suspicions over them being crazy was correct and he felt that it was confirmed when they declared themselves as helpers here to save their eternal souls. They even waved some kind of talisman at them both. At this Jongwoon and Ryeowook chased them out somewhat disturbed by how they seemed to honestly think themselves as helpers here to help one of their souls rest or something.

Ryeowook figure out that they must have been one of Siwon's charity cases and he hoped he did not see them again as they freaked him out. They had dropped a talisman when they were chased out and Jongwoon admired it saying it was pretty neat even if the owners were crazy but Ryeowook refused to touch it so Jongwoon decided to keep it.

◄◄

Sungmin and Heechul did not have a lot to say about Eunhyuk and Hae aside from to agree that they were more than likely crazy and to start locking his windows and doors and not only at night. They had a lot more to say over Jongwoon having a helicopter though and as much as Ryeowook welcomed their company to help wash away the bad feeling that had stayed with him since Eunhyuk and Hae broke into Jongwoon's house. He wanted Kyuhyun  and to tell him all about the two, but the other seemed to be doing one of his disappearing acts again.

At the worst time he found himself thinking, he felt safer with Kyuhyun and with Eunhyuk and Hae on the loose apparently looking for him - he never felt less safe than now. He guessed in that way Kyuhyun was his own personal guardian angel even if he wasn't Jongwoon's mysterious one. He just wished that when the other disappeared that he gave a warning before he did.

 

But since Kyuhyun seemingly vanished off the face of the planet he decided that he may as well warn Siwon that his charity case was a stone fall short of a loony bin. He felt that he owed the other that much even if the other was increasingly awkward to be around. So he found himself at the Church where Siwon was supposed to be at this time, that he was. He was sitting on a stone bench in the courtyard with priest collar undone and robes discared next to him, his face was pointed upwards at the sky basking in the sun's gentle warmth and he looked peaceful. From behind him a stain glass window lit his black shirt with multicoloured squares. He sat next to Siwon who looked at him in mild surprise.

 

"Not often I see you here without you being dragged here by your mother." Siwon admitted, Ryeowook found that he prefered Siwon like this when he was chilled and not playing the priest card. His voice even sounded different much more humble or maybe it was just the lack of collar choking the other into sounding different.

 

"Not often that I see you without a barge pole up your rear." Siwon reddened and stuttered slightly at that.

"Excuse me?"

"Uptight, good and proper. It's rare to see you truly comfortable recently." Ryeowook explained as nicely as he could to the male, "I miss times like when you got drunk at a strip joint and ended up getting a 101 on pole dancing by one of the strippers and failing badly." Siwon choked a little at that. It was clearly one memory he was trying to forget most likely out of embarrassment.

 

"And you bring that memory up in front of the house of the lord." Siwon murmured.

"I dunno, the 'lord' is probably pleased at how talented you where at it." Ryeowook teased before deciding to get serious and to the point. "I came here to wanr you about Eunhyuk and Hae. They don't seem quite right in the head and may even be dangerous seeing as they broke into the house of my friend to wave trinkets in our faces."

 

Siwon nodded lightly before smiling reassuringly at the other, "They're not all that bad, they just do not know the customs and rules here. I guess you can say they are like children, they don't know any better, they think they're all doing this for the best."

"How can you say that so easily?" Ryeowook questioned having a feeling that the other knew more than he was letting on.

"Because I believe." Siwon smiled. To Ryeowook that sounded like a pretty stupid reason but he did not say anything.

"Thank you for your kind words Mister Choi." Hae bowed lightly as he and Eunhyuk appeared from seemingly nowhere both Ryeowook and Siwon jumped in surprise. Ryeowook was touched at how the other instinctively put his arm in front of him as if to protect him from whatever had appeared. "We're sorry if we alarmed you, we just did not know what else to do. We haven't much time left - in fact we're running behind by months." Eunhyuk finished off from the other, Siwon lowered his arm a little upon seeing it was them.

"It's just fate shouldn't be messed with... and as nice as you may be. You have to accept that yours has ended." Hae added sorrowfully, at those words Siwon looked alarmed. Ryeowook was a mix of alarm and confusion - bucketfuls of confusion. He just had no idea what the hell they were on about or what everyone else seemed to know but him. He could understand though that the others said his fate was ended - that did not sound good.

 

"You never told me that." Siwon stated accusingly standing between Ryeowook and the two.

"And I thought you said they weren't all that bad." Ryeowook murmured backing away slightly from the two.

"It is as attended." Eunhyuk said in mild regret, "It's all for the best." He added as if that made up for everything he said.

"Like the hell it is." Siwon stated before swinging a loose brick from the wall across the two men's head leaving them to collaspe. Siwon stared at his own hand in shock after that, well... shit. There was no going back from that - he made his choice now. 

"You just said hell." Ryeowook noted, Siwon gave him a look and murmured under his breath. "And that's the thing you comment upon." 

The rest happened in a rush and Ryeowook was half convinced he was dreaming, but Siwon was dragging him away from the unconscious forms of the two men and sometime during the blur Kyuhyun had joined them. A flood of relief flooded over him at Kyuhyun's return even if he did not have any idea what was happening.

 

And Ryeowook had all but one question. What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Siwon is a good guy~ who would have thunk it and we're finally getting to the good part (I hope)


	4. Stop

4

01:33 AM

* * *

Flat-lining... the dull and final tone. The desperate shouts and flurry of movement as they did all they could. It was pointless - he just knew it - so he did not dare look instead his eyes remained on the cold green line. He was thankful for the doctors working at this hour in an attempt to save the life... but they did not manage to so he found himself sort of blaming them. Time of death 01:33 AM, that was how his world had ended. 

It was ridiculous really how one person could become so much to him that nothing else really seemed to matter, especially if the other person would probably never recognise him - he was a side-character in the other's life. Well what had been his life... it was crazy. He was crazy to do it. He did it anyway as even if it killed him inside the other had given him something that he would otherwise never have, he owed him that much.

It was dark... far too dark, it was like the whole world had been swallowed up. There was no sound, he could not even hear his own breathing and he did not like it because it was like he did not exist like nothing existed anymore. Then he heard it. A heart-beat, he could hear a heart-beat. It seemingly grew from the emptiness and despite himself he found that he had a smile on his face. It meant he had done it... for now at least. They weren't out of trouble yet but listening to the now steady rhythmic beat of the heart made him feel at peace despite the emptiness and darkness. The darkness was slipping away now though, a warm red glow began to steadily fill the black, it was slow at first until you noticed it and then you realised how quickly it was in fact moving. Then the whole world was red and he could feel and hear. The ground felt hard and bumpy under his fingers as he spread them out and the noise of traffic rushed past. He could  _smell_ the drafts of warm sausage rolls and bread, smell the earthy scent of leaves and the minty scent of gum. He could also smell the more unpleasant things such as litter and tobacco smoke. The world was still red though until he thought... perhaps he should open his eyes?

Then the world was filled with too bright colours and it hurts his eyes as the sun reflected off surfaces right into his retinas, all of a sudden he wished he did not open his eyes after all. The world felt too bright after being in the dark, it looked as if someone decided to paint it all in poster paints. He stood up slowly brushing himself off; stray bits of gravel had stuck to him from when he had been lying on the pavement. Squinting he made out exactly where he was. It was hard not to know where he was, he would never forget this place. It looked different in the day; it looked different actually being on the pavement... it was like that had never even happened. Then again at this moment it hadn't and if he did his job right then it never would. He blinked a little still trying to get used to the sunlight. He wondered if it was always this bright or if it just seemed this way due to the darkness before as he looked into the blue sky tinted with the hint of beige from the pollution of the city, he vaguely wanted to go into the countryside but that would just defeat his purpose even if he would feel a little more at ease.

Buildings rose upwards into the sky as if there was some race between them over who would touch the clouds first, personally he would have went underground but people seemed to have this obsession with the sky due to the sheer amount of paintings, photographs of it and the amount of times people attempted to get into the sky whether with buildings, swings and vehicles. Perhaps the idea of Heaven being in the clouds and Hell underground caused the advance to the sky, equally experiences of mines and the sheer amount of dead people in the ground sent people to sky. The ground was full of resources but the sky was free to build in. He would still go underground though... but after a while he guessed everyone missed the sky.

Ironic really considering how they all seemed determined to blot it out with buildings and pollution... he doubted you could even see the stars anymore here. He liked the stars. If only this was the countryside then he would be able to see the stars. His thoughts were drifting from the reason why he was there and he had to snap himself back into the right frame of mind - it was hard though considering how dazed he felt at the moment as if he had just gotten off of a rollercoaster. The fact he had to remind himself to open his eyes was proof enough of that.

Back to the task at hand he began to walk determinedly towards a tall grey lump of a building, he cringed inwardly as he had always hated these buildings but he had made a promise to himself and to him so he was going to keep it. As he came closer he gave a small sigh of relief at the quaint cafe which had been hidden in the footholds of the building, he was worrying that he would have to go into a squalor of flats.

He blinked hurriedly as red began glowing numbers danced in front of his vision, those numbers haunted him. 01:33. He blinked again hurriedly to get rid of them believing them to be some trick of his brain and that blinking would help get rid of them. They mocked him by staying there. They reminded him of when he was helpless, he was not helpless now though and it would not happen again. He would rather die himself than to let it happen again. Eventually the number faded and he was half thinking he had imagined it after all the numbers wouldn't really be there - perhaps it was from the guilt of letting it happen in the first place. Then he saw him, he wouldn't approach him as that was not what he was there for... in the end his selfishness won out and against all his warnings he approached him and his heart skipped at the other's smile. And that was how he knew he was already in too deep.

Why.

W h y.

W  h  y.

W

h

y

.

.

'Do I have to love you...

* * *

At some point he must have fallen asleep whilst Siwon and Kyuhyun carted him off somewhere. They had gone from running to potential car-jacking. His dream did not help with his confusion at all; he just did not know what was going on and what fate of all things had to do with it. The burning question of why remained - but for the love of him he did not have any idea what the why was aimed at. Everything had just seemed to go crazy all at once from Siwon going all ninja priest on Hae and Eunhyuk to the latter two themselves. Just Kyuhyun appearing like that and joining them like he knew what had happened was crazy itself.

Ryeowook could hear the two talking to each other in hushed tones as so to avoid him hearing it seemed like. That or to not wake him up but with their peering back every few seconds or so it seemed like the former. Ryeowook feigned that he was still sleeping in order to eavesdrop as that should hopefully give him some idea about what was going on so he could clear up his confusion-ridden mind once and for all. Their words did not help with the confusion at all.

"You, one of the most priestly, Bible-lickers there is just whacked two geese-monkeys over the head with a brick taken from the church itself." Kyuhyun's voice rang out in amusement, it seemed like it was a subject he had to keep bringing up considering how Siwon responded telling the other to get over it but Kyuhyun clearly did not seem able to get over it. Siwon grumbled at the other to shut up, he just did it in a much more polite manner being a priest and all.

"I'm sorry, it's just wow. I did not expect that of all outcomes for you to join our side, I keep a nice seat in Hell warm for you." Kyuhyun continued with a chuckle. Kyuhyun was loving it and Ryeowook could practically see the smug grin on Kyuhyun's face.

"I'm not joining 'your' side; I'm doing this for Ryeowook."

With those words the atmosphere seemed to shift from a friendly one to a dangerous one and Ryeowook could not help but risk a peek only to find that Kyuhyun now had his fist wrapped into Siwon's collar pulling the other male close. His eyes burnt with a hot possessiveness.

"And what do you mean by that, Piano-keyed Throat-tie." Kyuhyun spat out viciously his eyes glaring at the other broader built male but yet seeming as if he was the stronger of the two.

"I love him as a brother, Fiend." Siwon answered back with just as much spit in his voice. Kyuhyun let go of the other's collar but still kept a wary eye on the other.

"You better do." Kyuhyun practically sulked.

"Now please don't do that again whilst I'm driving, dangerous driving can cause accidents." Siwon said in a scolding manner as if he was a parent telling the other off for eating before their tea. In that tone of voice Siwon could just have easily said 'If you eat sweets you won't have any room for your dinner.' What Ryeowook just couldn't quite work out at this moment was the relationship between the two, they kept muttering harsh insults and threats but in an almost amiable manner. Nothing seemed to hold that much bite. They just seemed to work quite well bouncing off one another. 

Then it clicked. Brothers. They were bickering like a pair of brothers, Kyuhyun the younger hot-headed one and Siwon the older slightly more mature one who was used to the other's antics. After this realisation he might have mistaken them for such if he hadn't known Siwon for as long as he had. Cho, Choi it was not that much of a jump after all.  It was kind of endearing to think of them that way and now he was in a bit of a awkward position... how was he supposed to 'wake up' and how was he going to do it realistically. He did not want to pretend to sleep forever especially seeing as they weren't saying much of interest or at least that he could understand. The most interesting was the nicknames they came up with for everyone, particularly Kyuhyun's ones: Bible-licker, Geese-monkeys, and Piano-keyed Throat-tie. Siwon just did not have the same level of creativity. It was a pity. The only other vaguely interesting thing they have managed to say was about how it was far too early - late Summer approaching Autumn was the time whatever they were talking about was supposed to happen but yet this was happening during late Spring which was practically in the thralls of Summer. He did not understand that though.

It did not seem to matter his worries of how he was supposed to 'awaken' because as soon as he had fully opened his eyes Kyuhyun just seemed to sense it. Kyuhyun's head jolted around and sent him the most dashing smile.

"Ryeowook." Such tenderness was evident in each syllable. No one else said his name quite like how Kyuhyun could, it sent warm spreading out from somewhere in his torso to his fingers and his toes. The manner of how his name was said just made Ryeowook want to declare that they should go get a cat together. Like right now.

"A black and white one would be nice..." He found himself rambling, coherent thought to word process when Kyuhyun blasted love at him like a super charged ion laser just did not exist. Kyuhyun just gave him that amused gentle smile of this at this - Siwon on the other hand was sending him odd looks through the mirror as if he thought that Ryeowook was the craziest most love-struck fools he had ever laid eyes on. Perhaps he was, perhaps he was.

Finally Siwon must have grown bored of their simpering gazes at one another, both just content with smiling - no need for words, that he just turned on the car radio and turned the volume right up to break them from the stupor.

"I like this song." Kyuhyun mused breaking the long-held eye contact to look at the radio. "Sing with me Wonnie." Kyuhyun cooed at the driver.

"Don't call me that." Siwon stated simply without a beat. Kyuhyun gave a sigh before beginning to sing along to the radio. Very loudly and very badly, so bad that Ryeowook was certain that the other was putting it on. He was glad that he was in the back seat whilst Kyuhyun in was in the front so that the singing (or rather screeching) was not too close to his ears. Siwon did not have such the luck however and he tensed at the so-called singing, if he was a cat he would have bristled.

"Fine, fine. I'll sing with you just stop that God-forsaken racket." Kyuhyun and Ryeowook sent each other looks at the term 'God-forsaken' being used. Tsk, tsk... naughty Siwon, the mentioned that God's name was not to be spoken in vain.

"Racket?" Kyuhyun hummed with such an innocent smile that it was hard not to tell that he was anything but. "But I'm not playing tennis." Ryeowook could have sworn that Siwon twitched a little at that - it was hard to see from the back of the car. Kyuhyun was enjoying being an annoying brat, Ryeowook could just tell it just from the way Kyuhyun was sat back looking ever so chilled but his hand twitching every now and then from the excitement of it all and that grin that stretched out from cheek to cheek. After all when Kyuhyun was with Ryeowook although he was often mischievous he never really had the chance to just  _annoy_ seeing as he would much rather cuddle or something mushy like that. He was too busy trying to appeal to Ryeowook with smirks, cheesy one-liners and caresses With Siwon however he could act as much as a brat as he wanted to - after all it was not like he wanted to go kissing Siwon anytime soon, for one thing Siwon was bound to taste like incense and mouldy old crackers (the ones they gave out to represent 'the body').

"You know what I mean." Siwon had that tone again, the fed-up-of-your-shit tone all parents seemed to have and apparently Siwon did too. In the end they both decided to sing with the radio after a small flourish and declaration from Kyuhyun "This song is dedicated to you, dear Wook."

Kyuhyun did sound a lot better this time and a lot less than a dying seagull. Much to Ryeowook's amusement most of the words were less than right. In fact Ryeowook was fairly sure that Siwon was making most of them up on the spot considering he did not seem to know this song that well. Somehow or another Kyuhyun coined Ryeowook into singing along as well when the next song came around. Kyuhyun kept on singing as dramatically as he could with a bunch of wild hand gestures and facial expressions, even Siwon was grinning at this behaviour by now.

Kyuhyun must have some kind of golden tongue as in the end they were all 'dancing' along with Kyuhyun as well as singing, they wouldn't normally do it but they were enjoying it a lot now they were doing it.

Even though Ryeowook still had no idea where they were driving to, running from, what Eunhyuk and Hae wanted and couldn't quite push off the feeling that the two may have potentially kidnapped him and making him miss work... he forgot all that even if for the moment of enjoyment at their little sing song. And for that moment, all was well.

▇

The sun had rose relatively high into the sky by the time the car had stopped, with a small jolt Ryeowook realised that they must have drove all through the night for the sun to even be up at all. Estimating he would assume it was around ten or eleven-ish, either way that was probably a heck load of driving... so where the heck where they? For one thing there were no sky-scrapers or tall buildings, at most the few buildings around were two-stories high. Suddenly he felt so tall rather than small like he did in cities.

But seriously... where the heck where they. 

"This is nice and all... but where are we?" Ryeowook voiced out, Siwon and Kyuhyun sent looks at each other seemingly knowing what the other was thinking from just that. Ryeowook felt the sudden burn of envy swell through him at that, he was the one who was supposed to know both of them best... yet here they apparently knew one another more than Ryeowook possibly could. If it was not for their secrets they seemed to carry with them! It was most unfair.

"Safe haven. Sanctuary if you will." Kyuhyun answered simply as if that should answer all of Ryeowook's questions. It did not. If anything it gave me a lot more - stupid cryptic Kyuhyun. For one thing he did not quite understand the threat that they were running from, two crazed men outside a church - scary, yes. But nothing to drive to the middle of nowhere about... what where they hiding from him?

Siwon sent Ryeowook a comforting smile. "Just think of it as a holiday." Siwon prompted, Ryeowook had to fight to keep the disbelieving look off from his face. He most clearly failed when Siwon's smile turned into a mildly concerned stretch. "It's for the best Wook, trust us." And Ryeowook had to wonder why he trusted them all so much for they could easily be as bad or crazy as Eunhyuk or Hae. Here he was twaddling along after them as if he was a baby duckling without really thinking what they really were trying to accomplish. After all for a long while hadn't he thought Siwon was some kind of stalker appearing so often and all that?

What if Siwon really was a stalker, he buried his face into his palms. What made him think this was a good idea going along with them? What if he lost his job for not showing up today? What if he really had been kidnapped by crazy people - would the police even count it as kidnap seeing as there had been no struggle? Could he even report himself as a missing person?

He should call Sungmin. Just to let him know that he wouldn't be at work for a while because he was at wherever he was for whatever they were there for, Heechul would have too many questions and Jongwoon was still forced to stay at home as far as he was aware. Over-concerned parents that had to make sure he was 100% better before he was allowed to leave Jongwoon had explained it, Ryeowook was not sure if it was for Jongwoon's sake or for the parent's sake however.

Now to call him... where is his phone? How was he supposed to call Sungmin without a phone!

"Ryeowook?" He had lost his phone, now he was going to lose his job and maybe even his kidneys if Siwon and Kyuhyun had really kidnapped him and was crazy. What was he supposed to do without his kidneys?

"Ryeowook." You needed kidneys to survive (or at least just one) and if you had no kidneys you would explode from excess urine or something. He wasn't overly sure how it worked all he knew was that without his kidneys he would not last that long. He did not want to end up as exploding urine or otherwise either way.

"Please let me keep my kidneys. Take another body part instead, like a hand or something."

"Ryeowook!" That jolted him out of it. Both Kyuhyun and Siwon was staring at him as if he was the crazy one... maybe he was being this paranoid and all, but he did have the right to be considering everything had suddenly seemed to happen. If they were a little more open.

"Of course you can keep your kidneys..." Kyuhyun began with a bemused look upon his face "Now what are you looking for?" He asked kindly with a gentle smile. Stupid Kyuhyun treating him as if he was precious (even when he was acting like a crazy or weird person) and putting him more at ease with just a smile.

"My phone." Ryeowook admitted quietly.

"You can borrow mine if you like?" Kyuhyun prompted holding his out for Ryeowook. Ryeowook took it and looked at Kyuhyun before muttering his thanks, he felt almost foolish for his bout of paranoia. He could not help it though considering how strange all of this had gotten so fast... if only they told him things. "You can have it for this whole trip if you like; you're the only one I really call after all so I won't really be using it." Kyuhyun added with that smile of his.

"Thank you..."

“Oh and if I was to take your hand in any way it would be in marriage.” Damn it. Kyuhyun wanted to kill him didn't he? Because those words could have very well killed him.

Eventually Ryeowook managed to find enough signal to call his work colleague who had answered near straight away although cautiously considering it being an unknown number. Once he figured out it was Ryeowook there was no such caution however.

“Where on earth are you, Wook?” Sungmin questioned annoyance and concern mixed into the cocktail of feelings in his voice. Ryeowook gave an awkward laugh at that – he didn’t even know so how was he supposed to tell Sungmin where he was?

"Well I sort of got dragged on some kind of secret rendezvous with Kyuhyun and Siwon. Well it was a secret for me at least." Ryeowook admitted being as honest as he could. Sungmin made an interesting sort of sound at this knowledge before muttering ineligibly to himself before he coughed out.

"So you're off somewhere with your Prince and your Priest... that's so very awkward Wook. Not to mention weird..."

"He's not  _my_  priest." Ryeowook interjected, the thought of Siwon being his own personal priest was such a strange thought. "I know I end talking about him a lot, it's not my fault that he's always there being weird and creepy." Ryeowook added before sending a look towards Siwon who was sat right there with a dejected look on his face from what he was described as. Kyuhyun was laughing quietly at him. "No offence." Ryeowook muttered towards Siwon who merely gave a weak smile.

"None taken... I think?" Siwon murmured with such a pathetic look on his face that Kyuhyun couldn't help but lightly ruffle the priest's hair in some kind of awkward comfort attempt which would have worked out better if he wasn't still laughing over Siwon being called 'Weird and Creepy'. It didn't help at all when Kyuhyun merely burst into now audible laughter.

"This is what I get for caring." Siwon lamented to Kyuhyun who attempted to act sympathetic but was a bit too busy finding it amusing to properly carry it off. Ryeowook tried hard to focus solely on Sungmin and his questions but it was hard with Kyuhyun and Siwon in the background, especially considering Kyuhyun's chortling that kept escaping despite his efforts to keep them in. Siwon kept letting out little moans every now and then as well. It was very distracting. He also wanted to know a little more about Siwon's supposed caring, how was appearing everywhere supposed to be caring?

Ryeowook knew he should tell them to leave when they offered to leave if he wanted them to. But like a fool he had allowed them to stay there. He regretted it now so he decided to shoo them out so he could have the conversation in peace.

"He's going to call me names now." Kyuhyun explained to Siwon as they left the room "He just likes me more so he is sparing my feelings by sending me off." Siwon sort of wailed a little at that. Ryeowook was not sure whether he wanted to laugh with Kyuhyun or hit him across the head. He settled for laughing quietly to himself after all he sort of liked bullying Siwon too as some sort of revenge for creeping him out a little.

▇

Some was bothering Ryeowook, it hung over him like a dark shadow. It was not his worrying over needing to make a phone call now - that was over and done with. No, something else was bothering him. Kyuhyun could see it, even Siwon could see it and Siwon was not always the brightest crayon in the box when it came to what bothered Ryeowook or not. After all in his pitiful attempt to make sure that Ryeowook was safe he couldn't see that he was freaking Ryeowook out by looking like a right stalker. Which he probably was in the literal sense but that was not his meaning behind his actions, they were relatively noble.

After all trying to keep someone safe (even if they were thinking of the wrong enemy) by keeping an eye on them as they were unaware of a threat - it was not too much of a bad thing even if Siwon had been hopeless at it and just caused more problems than otherwise. He was better off as a Priest - at least he had gotten Ryeowook away from Hyukjae and Donghae though, even if they did insist on being called 'Hae and Eunhyuk' here which in Kyuhyun's opinion was idiotic. If you had to go by different names pick ones that are completely different. Kyuhyun knew all of this thanks to his skill in actually talking to Siwon, just a little bit of pressure and Siwon spilt his guts.

Now how to make Ryeowook spill his guts over what was bothering him. Siwon took a step towards Ryeowook before Kyuhyun placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him and he connected his line of vision with Siwon's before smiling lightly. It was amazing how much could be said in a single look as Siwon paused and let Kyuhyun go in his place. After all this was all kind of Kyuhyun's fault in the first place.

▇

"Hey Wook, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kyuhyun stated sliding over the top of the island counter to plop in front of the other man who sat on a kitchen counter. Siwon sent him a distressed look - he had trusted Kyuhyun to fix things not potentially make things worse. Yet here he was posing the question like that, he was only lucky that Kyuhyun had not said it in a cruel tone of voice but instead in a friendly(ish) tone of voice as if he was discussing the weather.

Ryeowook looked at the other with a thin smile. "What's wrong? Why am I here? Why did you bring me here?" He was yelling he could see Kyuhyun flinch a little at the force and volume of it. Kyuhyun's face seemed to crumble a little at his words, he gave the other a thin twisted smile.

"Truth is... we panicked. We thought you were in danger - so we drove." Kyuhyun admitted before he buried his head in his hands a little. "I just panicked, I wanted you safe and though in hind-sight I made a rash decision. I just wanted to protect you. I'm just glad you're safe." Again there was a lot of information but then again there wasn't.  
  
"Safe from what exactly?" Ryeowook just wanted answers already. Clear, straight-forward answers. He had gotten over his dazed, confused state which left him complacent to their making away with him – he was scared now, Kyuhyun was supposed to make him feel safe but he’s on edge. He just wants it to go back before he met Kyuhyun as horrible as that sounds when he felt safe and normal, when Siwon did not appear to be a stalker and none of this crazy stuff happened.

"Very good question, I would say men whom aren't really nice but then again they're more of very confused in the head." Kyuhyun began, completely irritating Ryeowook to no end as this was the opposite to his idea of straight-forward. He was being patient with Kyuhyun however as the other did not seem sure where to begin.

"Basically..." Kyuhyun began, again after a short pause, "These meanies wanted you hurt so we moved you so you won't get hurt because we love you so much." Kyuhyun finished gaining dubious looks from both Ryeowook  _and_ Siwon.

"Is that all I'm going to get?" Ryeowook asked, Siwon gave him an apologetic smile.

“It appears so, the thing is that if we told you we just don’t know how much you would understand or be able to accept.”

“And I’m just supposed to accept this...” Ryeowook murmured dejectedly, if he had no real answers then how did he know that he was supposed to trust them?

“No, but it’s the best we can do at the moment.” Kyuhyun looked as defeated as Ryeowook felt and he couldn’t help feel pity for him despite everything. Kyuhyun had really wiggled himself into his heart after all. He was like a drug and despite all his insecurities he could push them aside from Kyuhyun.

“I trust you.” Ryeowook whispered softly to Kyuhyun lightly touching his cheek softly, Kyuhyun let out this smallest most sincere smile before leaning forward and capturing Ryeowook’s lips with his. Siwon cringed and covered his eyes, he didn’t mind homosexual acts as he said but he didn’t want to bear witness to intimate acts. Although it was just skin upon skin and no deeper it was so obvious that it was intimate and was a moment meant only for them, a moment he shouldn’t pry on.

He felt so wrong just being in the same room, as they pretty much declared their love with their lips. When Ryeowook elicited a little moan however was when Siwon deemed that enough was enough, opening his eyes he saw that things had gotten a little more _heated_ on their part. Kyuhyun had slid his body between Ryeowook’s legs and Ryeowook’s fingers were entangled in Kyuhyun’s hair pulling him closer still. The kiss had obviously deepened and he wasn’t going to deal with any of this.

“Now that’s quite enough.” His voice seemed to break Ryeowook out of the stupor the kiss found him and at least he had the gall to look sheepish, Kyuhyun however looked pleased with himself a sly grin gracing his lips as he nuzzled into Ryeowook’s neck peering over with lidded eyes at Siwon. His lips were definitely redder and more swollen than they had been before the kiss, there wasn’t definitely no mistaking what Kyuhyun was in that state or what Ryeowook had been doing.

“Enough of what exactly?” Kyuhyun asked innocently although his deepened voice and slightly dishevelled appearance gave it away, Siwon felt quite scandalised. He knew Ryeowook since he was a child after all and seeing him like his especially how he was affected by Kyuhyun’s lower, rumbling voice was mortifying.

“Ah, leave him be Kyuhyun. He is a priest even if he is a terrible one.” Ryeowook muttered against Kyuhyun’s ear, poor Siwon really did not want to hear Ryeowook’s voice when it was effected like that either and he felt quite affronted about being called a terrible priest even if that could be a legit statement after what he had done with a piece of a Church.

“Look at his little face; I think you hurt his feelings Wook.” Kyuhyun stated gesturing at Siwon with his head, his hands still somewhere where Siwon could not see and didn’t want to know.

“Aww, Siwon you’re not that bad of a priest.” Ryeowook said in some attempt to redeem Siwon before ruining it by adding his afterthoughts. “Aside from the stalking, association with crazies, possibly killing people in a Church courtyard with a brick from the Church itself, the past pole-dancing and more associations but with older women.”

Siwon gave out a small groan and buried his head in his hands, he did honestly try to be a good priest and this is what he gets for trying to be a good person as well. Besides the pole-dancing was one time before he even considered becoming a priest. “Remind me why I’m trying to save you again?”

 “Because even if you are a bad priest, you’re a good friend?” Kyuhyun prompted with a small smile. Siwon snorted lightly, that was actually quite touching and who would have thought that Kyuhyun had enough heart to say something like that.

▇

Heechul had called him, Sungmin no doubt told him all about his ‘kidnapping’. Heechul’s first question was whether he wanted him to call the police as Heechul would and he would do so willingly. If not that Heechul mentioned he could always get there somehow and rescue him somehow, if Jongwoon really had a helicopter Heechul would hijack that and fly there despite having no idea how to fly one.

When Ryeowook announced that he trusted Kyuhyun Heechul snorted and asked ‘how much did he really know about Kyuhyun? He brought you out to the middle of know where and says hey people are going to hurt you, I knew about this all along but didn’t say anything because hey.’

Ryeowook looked over at Kyuhyun who was attempting to straddle a somewhat horrified Siwon as he continued to try and convince the other to pole-dance for him as he was _very_ interested in those exploits. Kyuhyun just seemed so delighted with the thought of Siwon doing something scandalous and he was practically bouncing like an excited kid at Christmas, it was quite loveable actually. Well at least he thought so; Siwon didn’t look quite as amused.

Kyuhyun didn’t look much like a crazed kidnapper, then again Eunhyuk and Hae didn’t look crazy either if you discounted their clothing... but Kyuhyun was different, Ryeowook felt that he knew Kyuhyun – perhaps not every little detail but enough to know what he was all about. Kyuhyun although annoyingly cryptic and could be very dark and sexy was just a big child at heart so easily delighted when he found something new or what he considered amusing. He could be an utter brat too, that much was obvious just looking at him around Siwon. But Ryeowook doubted that Kyuhyun could ever hurt him. When Kyuhyun seemed to sense Ryeowook’s eyes on him he turned and sent him such a honest happy smile at the sight of him that Ryeowook felt slightly weak at the knees, he wasn’t sure he could handle Kyuhyun sometimes with his sincere smiles.

Siwon followed Kyuhyun’s gaze before just looking at Kyuhyun. It was mad almost  with the way he appeared to emanate love from every pore every time he just looked at Ryeowook with his guard down.

Kyuhyun might have never said it but looking at him it was kind of obvious what his feelings were when he wasn’t trying to hold them back, when Kyuhyun was just open if you could see love then the love he held was practically blinding. Siwon couldn’t understand how such a creature could even feel such a strong emotion, it was the opposite of what he had been taught, the opposite to what Hae and Eunhyuk said.

“Stockholm syndrome.” Heechul muttered, Ryeowook shook his head despite Heechul not being able to see him do it, because he was pretty sure he had been in love with his kidnapper long before he was ever kidnapped by him. He wasn’t even properly kidnapped either, he could leave anytime he wanted and he had a phone... even if he was freaking out a little because of, well everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours, it was not really kidnapping if they were trying to keep him safe right? He hung up then, he didn’t want to make Heechul worried if he had an outburst of emotions.

Okay so maybe he was confused and kind of scared but... he didn’t even know, he was just hoping for the best and trying not to panic, he did not know what to do aside from wait for some kind of answer. Despite Kyuhyun’s reassurances things weren’t really adding up and after months of being on guard around Siwon, Siwon’s presence wasn’t as reassuring as it could be either.

“Wook.” How does Kyuhyun move and appear so fast, the moment a frustrated tear dropped down his cheek Kyuhyun was there kissing it away lightly and asking so gently what was wrong and how he could fix it. Why did he have to go and be so perfect all the time when all he wanted to do was to be angry, mad that he had no answers and frustrated that they did but they were keeping them from him.

“Just tell me the truth.” Ryeowook murmured, Kyuhyun blinked lightly not catching it enough to believe he heard it correctly.

“Pardon?”

“Just tell me the fucking truth! Stop hiding things.” Kyuhyun flinched then and withdrew from him as if Ryeowook had hit him, Ryeowook just couldn’t find it in him to care he was at the end of his tether. His emotions had been strung about and was it just a matter of time before he snapped, he almost did before but this time Kyuhyun _and_ Siwon weren’t going to wiggle out of it.

“The truth is... you wouldn’t believe us. You’d think we’re crazy.”  Kyuhyun gave a sour laugh, more excuses.

“Well just try me and we may find out.” Ryeowook spat, Siwon glanced over at Kyuhyun – he looked ready to cry. It was both interesting and heart-breaking, for one he wasn’t even sure if Kyuhyun had tear ducts to cry and if he did... well his kind wasn’t supposed to be able to.

“Angels. Eunhyuk and Hae are angels.” Kyuhyun finally said, head drooping in defeat.

Ryeowook scoffed what kind of cock and bull was this? Angels did not exist, let alone two crazy people who said his fate had ended. Wasn’t that like the opposite of what angels were supposed to do, angels were supposed to be the good guys not end people’s ‘fates’. Kyuhyun gave a wounded smile.

“And I’m a demon. I shouldn’t be able to love, it’s impossible even but yet I love you.”

Ryeowook looked at him, he was right, he didn’t believe him and yes he was pretty sure that Kyuhyun was crazy.

“Ryeowook, he’s telling the truth. It’s what you asked for.” Siwon muttered gazing at Ryeowook pleading for him to listen, to believe. Siwon did not know if he could handle the fallout. Ryeowook pulled a face, so Siwon too was crazy... made sense. Were they all just twisted in the head alongside Eunhyuk and Hae? Was it a cult thing, and to think he had let Siwon and Kyuhyun both into his house!

“Even if I was to believe you, wouldn’t that make you the bad guy?” Kyuhyun looked pained as if each word was instead a physical hit. Siwon just didn’t know how to stop this, Ryeowook wasn’t willing to listen.

“Ryeowook, I love you. Against all loves I love you, I didn’t even realise I had a heart before you. I did all of this so you could live, fate said you had to die but I changed that. I changed it for you! Please believe me!” Kyuhyun’s voice had broken and he was crying now yet Ryeowook was just looking at him as if he had a contagious disease.

Ryeowook shook his head and backed away slowly making his way to the exit.

"I love you..." Kyuhyun pleaded, he was shaking now. The heat of those words.... Kyuhyun was kissing him as if his life depended on it. He was so desperate and needy as he poured his very heart into every touch and word he muttered in short breaths into Ryeowook's ear.  
Ryeowook was shaken, he just did not know how to handle the brunt of the extent of Kyuhyun's love - there just seemed to be so much of it. Too much of it. It was smothering him.

And did he want a delusional person’s love. He couldn’t handle this. So he pushed him away, he must have pushed him harder than he thought as Kyuhyun landed on the floor.

“Ryeowook! Please!” Kyuhyun practically screamed after him in a gut-wrenching sound that had Siwon’s heart shattering with Kyuhyun. Siwon didn’t know what he was supposed to do, if Kyuhyun couldn’t get through to Ryeowook then how was he supposed to have any chance?

“Leave me alone!” Kyuhyun gave a strangled sob and just sat there on the ground watching as Ryeowook ran out and listened as the sound of the car pulling out.

“Ryeowook.” Kyuhyun murmured softly before bringing a hand to his cheeks, they were wet. He never knew monsters such as what he was could cry. “I love you.” He never knew he could hurt so much, be capable of holding his much pain without dying, it was as if someone had a hold of his heart and decided to just squeeze. What this heartbreak? If so he pitied those with hearts and almost wished he had never found his.

“What’s the date?” He asked shaking, he did not know whether he could stand.

“June the 2nd.” Siwon answered, his own voice was a little choked and his throat felt too tight. If demons could grieve like that...

“Shit.” Kyuhyun murmured wiping  any stray tears away.


End file.
